I'm Not Sasaeng
by ZeLu
Summary: seorang bocah SMA yang terjebak dengan pekerjaan barunya sehingga membuatnya berakhir diranjang seorang Idola yang sedang naik daun. YAOI/BL EXO (Sehun X Luhan) HunHan..SeLu. abal gaje!
1. Chapter 1

"I'M NOT SASAENG"

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Sumarry : seorang bocah SMA yang terjebak dengan pekerjaan barunya sehingga membuatnya berakhir diranjang seorang Idola yang sedang naik daun.

Warn : abal, gaje, YAOI/BL, BDSM (gak terlalu), NC, adegan tak senonoh, under 18.. pleaseee~~ jangan baca apalagi dipraktekin. 'Dosa tanggung sendiri'

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

ZELU PRESENT

.

.

.

CEKIDHOOT

.

.

.

Luhan, namja keturunan China yang sudah tinggal dikorea sejak ia kecil, kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat dirinya masih duduk dikelas 4 elementary school, tanpa sanak saudara membuat Luhan menjadi anak sebatang kara. Semenjak itu kehidupan Luhan kecil hanya bertopang dari tetangga-tetanggaya yang berbaik hati mau mengurusnya, walaupun hanya sekedar memberi makanan. Kini namja itu sudah beranjak remaja, uang yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya hanya ia gunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sekolahnya.

Kebutuhannya semakin banyak, mengingat dirinya sekarang sudah berada dikelas 2 SHS, beruntung ia bisa bersekolah disekolah elite karena kecerdasaanya, dan sedikit meringankan bebannya karena mendapat beasiswa. Tapi tetap saja ia Bosan, yah Luhan bosan dengan ketidak adilan tuhan terhadap hidupnya, membuatnya harus tetap bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pokoknya sehari-hari, karena ia sudah tidak mau merepotkan orang-orang baik disekitarnya. Dan Luhan bukan orang bodoh yang akan memilih bunuh diri sebagai jalan keluar dari masalahnya. Dia hanya bosan dengan hidupnya yang monoton..

Bangun..

Sekolah..

Kerja..

Belajar..

Tidur..

Usianya yang baru menginjak angka 17 itu membatasi Luhan untuk mendapat pekerjaan yang layak, kini ia hanya bisa bekerja serabutan yang membuatnya harus sering bergonta-ganti tempat kerja, bertemu dengan orang-orang baru dan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan baik.

Bukan Luhan anti sosial, dia adalah anak baik dan mudah bergaul, yang membuatnya punya cukup banyak teman disekolahnya. Hanya saja menurutnya kerja adalah kerja, dan ia hanya berinteraksi jika ada yang mengajaknya berbicara, dan menjawab dengan seadanya.

.

¤~I'm Not Sasaeng~¤

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Derap langkah kaki 2 orang yeoja menghampiri namja mungil yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya sendirian dikantin sekolah. Luhan mendongak dan menatap kedua yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Ehh.. Seohyun-ssi.. Hanna-ssi..ada apa?"

"Ahh... Luhan oppa.." salah satu dari kedua yeoja tadi berbicara sambil menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan, diikuti yeoja satunya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku oppa Hanna-ssi.. kita bahkan satu kelas." Luhan memotong kalimat Hanna sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Cih, bahkan sebenarnya dua orang yeoja didepannya ini lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

Bukan berarti kehidupan Luhan yang susah membuatnya dijauhi atau dibully disekolahnya. Bahkan sifat Luhan yang easy going itu membuatnya digandrungi gadis-gadis yang merupakan sunbae dan hoobaenya disekolah. Dan satu lagi, Luhan paling tidak suka diremehkan.

"Kekeke.. sudahlah oppa, toh tak ada ruginya bagimu." Jawab Seohyun enteng.

"Hahh.. percuma berbicara dengan kalian, memangnya ada keperluan apa sampai kalian menghampiriku." Luhan menyerah menghadapi yeoja-yeoja bebal seperti mereka, dirinya hanya risih dipanggil seperti itu oleh teman sebayanya.

"Begini oppa.. kami punya pekerjaan untukmu..." Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Hanna. "Pekerjaan?.."

"Kau tau kan jika kami itu sasaeng.." ahah, ya dua orang didepannya ini adalah orang-orang kaya yang menghamburkan uangnya demi kegiatan yang menurut Luhan tidak penting. Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami sangat menyukai Oh Sehun, artis baru yang sedang naik daun itu.."

"Lalu.. hubungannya pekerjaan yang kalian tawarkan dengan ini semua?" potong Luhan yang mulai bingung.

"Makannya dengarkan aku dulu.." jawab Hanna sewot, sedangkan Seohyun disampingnya hanya diam sambil memperhatikan percakapan keduanya.

"Kami ingin kau menggantikan 'pekerjaan' kami, mengingat banyak wilayah yang membatasi kami karena kau tau kan Sehun itu namja, dan kami terkadang tidak bisa mengikutinya sampai ditempat yang, yaahh kau tau maksudku..." Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah, dirinya sangat tau apa yang biasanya mereka kerjakan, seperti menguntit idolanya dari saat sang artis keluar dari gedung agencynya, menyamar demi mengikuti artisnya sampai ketoilet umum, atau yang terparah mereka akan membuat idolanya mati agar tidak ada yang bisa memilikinya. Hahh.. benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Jadi kalian ingin aku mengikutinya kemana-mana, bahkan sampai ketoilet begitu?" Dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan -sok- polos dari keduanya.

"Kalian berani membayarku berapa?" Tak dipungkiri jika Luhan tertantang dengan pekerjaan ini, hitung-hitung.. ada sesuatu yang baru dikehidupannya.

"Berapapun, dan jika kau bisa mendapatkan gambar eghm.. penis Sehun, aku akan melipat gandakan bayaran yang kau inginkan, bagaimana?" Luhan melongo tak percaya, yeoja ini benar-benar gila. Yah walaupun saat mengucapkan penis, Hanna memelankan suaranya. Tapi, Hell dia mengucapakan penis didepan orang yang memiliki benda panjang yang menggantung itu.

"Berapapun? Kau tak berusaha membodohiku kan? Walaupun aku meminta 50 Juta won."

"Ne Oppa, aku tak berbohong.. Jika kau tak percaya, kau bisa menuliskannya dicek ini..." Seohyun angkat bicara dan menyodorkan lembar cek kepada Luhan. "Tapi Kau baru bisa mengambil uangnya jika sudah mendapatkan gambarnya, dan aku akan langsung menanda tangani cek itu." Jawab Seohyun mantap.

Luhan nampak berpikir, mmm maksudku berpura-pura berpikir dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi... "Baiklah, aku menerima pekerjaan ini.. hanya saja kau tau kan jika aku bukan dari kalangan jet set seperti kalian, jadi semua info dan peralatan aku ingin kalian yang menyiapakannya, karena aku hanya akan bertugas untuk mengikutinya saja."

Seohyun dan Hanna nampak sumringah melihat wajah mereka seperti orang yang baru saja memenangkan lotre. "Yehey.. dan untuk peralatan kami sudah menyiapkannya." Entah Luhan yang tidak memperhatikan atau memang tas itu tiba-tiba sudah berada disitu, Seohyun mengambil kamera, dan sebuah lensa tambahan dari tas itu lalu menyodorkannya kepada Luhan. "Oppa hanya membutuhkan kamera ini,.. Ah.. dan lensa tambahan ini untuk mendapatkan kualitas gambar yang bagus walaupun mengambil dari jarak yang jauh .." kemudian menjelaskan bagaiman cara men-setting kameranya. "...dan untuk infonya.. Sehun oppa akan mengadakan meet and greet di mall kawasan Cheongdam-dong, besok sekitar jam lima sore. Oh-oh dan ini ID card untuk bisa masuk ketempatnya, karena tempat acara itu dibatasi dan hanya 200 fans yang bisa mendapat tempat duduk, dan sisanya mungkin akan berdiri jauh dibelakang batas tempat itu." Jelas Seohyun panjang-panjang.

Luhan mengambil kamera itu, lalu menatap keduanya.. " mmmm, tapi jika Sehun tidak ingin ketoilet bagaimana?"

"Oh my... Oppa! kau itu juara kelas, bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir tidak ada orang yang akan ke kamar mandi jika dia melakukan kegiatan berjam-jam, dia juga butuh minum oppa. Lagipula selama aku mengikuti Sehun oppa dia selalu menyempatkan diri ketoilet.. entah apa yang dilakukannya didalam kami juga tidak pernah tau, mungkin hanya sekedar buang air atau mungkin juga ... onani, keekekekeke" Jelas Hanna panjang lebar, dan diimbuhi cekikikan darinya dan Seohyun. Luhan lagi-lagi bergidik ngeri, dan tak ingin berlama-lama lagi...

"Ne..ne... sebaiknya aku pergi, kalian benar-benar membuatku takut." Luhan langsung beranjak meninggalkan keduanya yang masih cekikikan.

.

¤~I'm Not Sasaeng~¤

.

Drrrtttt ddrrrttt

Hari ini adalah hari minggu.

Hari pertama luhan untuk memulai pekerjaan barunya, sejak tadi ponsel bututnya terus bergetar menandakan beberapa panggilan dan pesan yang masuk. Luhan mengambilnya dan membuka beberapa pesan yang ia terima, sambil sesekali menekan tombol merah untuk mereject panggilan diponselnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dua yeoja yang terus saja mengingatkan dengan pekerjaannya hari ini.

To : Hanna

Msg : Berhentilah menelfon dan mengirimiku pesan, aku tidak lupa!

Dan dari sekian pesan dari Hanna dan Seohyun, entah apakah luhan membaca semuanya atau tidak, yang jelas kalimat itulah yang dikirimkan kepada Hanna. Dan setelahnya, ponselnya tidak lagi sibuk bergetar.

Pukul tiga sore, Luhan mempersiapkan semua barang yang akan ia butuhkan hari ini, setelan baju casual, jam tangan, dompet, ponsel, lensa tambahan dan.. ouh, kini matanya menatap kamera yang cukup canggih, dengan pemicu kecil untuk mengendalikan kamera itu dari jauh. Luhan berpikir untuk mencobanya, ia menaruh kamera itu diatas meja kecil diruang tamu sempitnya. Membawa pemicu kecil itu ketempat ia berdiri sekarang, sedikit jauh dengan letak kamera dan saat dirasa cukup pas, Luhan menekan pemicunya dan...

BLITZ/CKRIKK

Kilat lampu dan suara jepretan dari kamera menyapanya, ia melangkah mendekati kamera itu dan tersenyum kikuk, dilihatnya potret gambar dirinya yang sedang berdiri menggunakan boxer hitam yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya dan kaos tanpa lengan kebesaran yang sedikit mengekspos bahu dan memperlihatkan nipplenya yang sedikit mengintip, pakaian khas Luhan saat dirinya berada dirumah. Luhan masa bodoh, ia akan menghapusnya nanti.

Kini Luhan beranjak untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, dengan cepat ia menyelesaikan mandinya dan buru-buru memakai baju dan outfits yang sudah ia siapkan, karena perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju tempat event sehun, kira-kira akan memakan waktu 45 menit. Tak lupa ia membawa barang-barangnya, lalu mengaktifkan ponselnya dan ia melihat satu buah pesan dari Seohyun.

From : Seohyun

Msg : Oppa, jangan lupa mematikan suara dan blitz kamera agar kau tidak ketahuan.

Dan Luhan hanya menanggapinya acuh, soal itu akan ia lakukan nanti. Luhan keluar dari rumahnya, sepasang sneakers berwarna merah hitam membalut kakinya serasi dengan paduan celana jeans hitam dan T-shirt merah yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Luhan sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju halte bus, setidaknya ia harus berada dilokasi sebelum Oh Sehun itu datang. Tak menunggu lama akhirnya bus yang akan ditumpanginya datang, lalu ia memasang earphone dan mengeluarkan mp3 playernya, setidaknya ini akan membantunya untuk membunuh kebosanan didalam bus.

.

¤~I'm Not Sasaeng~¤

.

1 jam kemudian Luhan sampai didepan mall tempat acara itu akan dilakukan, 15 menit lebih lama dari perkiraannya karena saat diperjalanan tadi terjadi sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat rute bus yang ditumpanginya macet, dan untungnya ia sampai 15 menit lebih awal dari jadwal acara tersebut dimulai. Dilihatnya banyak gadis dan beberapa namja yang sudah berkerumun ditempat itu...

"Argh, apa aku harus berdesak-desakan dengan mereka." Gerutu Luhan pelan, kurasa dia sedikit menyesali keputusannya.

KYAAAAA~~~~ SEHUN OPPA DATANG

SEHUN OPPAA~~~~

OMG OH SEHUUN KAU SANGAT TAMPAAAN~~~

Riuh suara gadis-gadis itu menyapa gendang telinga Luhan saat idola yang mereka tunggu telah datang, membuat telinga Luhan berdengung. Sedikit berjinjit, Luhan berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya, oh menyesalkah ia sekarang karena dulu selalu membuang susu yang diberikan ibunya keluar jendela. Dengan tubuh mungilnya itu ia harus susah payah melihat dimana posisi Sehun. Setelah bersusah payah berjalan mengikuti langkah Sehun sambil berdesak-desakan akhirnya Luhan menemukan angle yang tepat.

OPPA~~~ LIHAT KEMARII

BLITZZ/CKRIKK

SEHUN~~~

CKRIIKK

CKRIKK

Kini suara jepretan dan kilat lampu kamera memenuhi mall tersebut, meskipun teriakan dan pujaan para fans lebih mendominasi. Sampai akhirnya Sehun melangkah ketempat pribadinya yang sudah disediakan, membuat fans mengalihkan arah jalan mereka untuk pergi ketempat yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk fans yang sudah mendaftar, dan sebagian fans yang mungkin kurang beruntung masih menunggu dibatas lorong tempat Sehun pergi tadi.

.

.

15 menit setelah Sehun datang, acarapun dimulai. Riuh para fans kembali terdengar saat Sehun berjalan keatas stage yang rendah didepan mereka. Acara yang cukup menyenangkan menurut Luhan, walaupun terkadang ia merasa bosan karena mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang tak ada henti-hentinya dari fans yang tidak bisa berinteraksi secara dekat dengan Sehun.

Sesekali ia arahkan kameranya saat Sehun memberikan fanservice didepan sana. Sehun ternyata memang artis yang sangat berbakat, kini Luhan tak heran mengapa pria didepannya ini mempunyai banyak fans. Tampang yang -menurut Luhan- lumayan, tubuh tinggi walaupun kurus, senyum yang sangat menawan, pandai berakting, memiliki suara yang bagus dan oh... tak lupa dengan keramahannya terhadap fans selama ini, ckckck benar-benar sosok idola yang sangat sempurna.

Tak jarang Sehun memilih beberapa fans untuk diajak berduet dengannya, menyanyikan beberapa lagu diiringi dengan fanchant yang begitu kompak. Luhan yang hanya tau Sehun dari televisi sekarang sungguh terpesona dengan sosok didepannya, sayangnya Luhan bukan orang beruntung yang diajak Sehun keatas panggung dan melakukan sesuatu, lagipula Luhan kan memang bukan fan Sehun.

.

.

2 jam telah berlalu, Kini acaranya telah selesai, mungkin Luhan terlanjur terpesona sehingga ia hanya mengambil beberapa foto Sehun saat diatas stage tadi. Sebelum Sehun benar-benar menyudahi acaranya, Luhan segera berjalan keluar dan menyelinap kebelakang stage. Entah karena tubuhnya yang terlalu mungil, atau memang tuhan yang terlalu sayang padanya tidak ada seorangpun yang menaruh curiga, Luhan hanya diam berdiri sambil menunggu Sehun yang sekarang sedang turun dan berjalan kearahnya.

"ahh Hyung-nim.. Aku ingin ketoilet sebentar! Kau tunggu saja diruangan." Luhan yang mendengar lontaran Sehun dengan sigap mengikuti Sehun dari belakang, tepatnya dibelakang dua orang yang sepertinya adalah bodyguard Sehun.

Dua orang tadi tidak mengikuti Sehun sampai ketoilet, mungkin karena lorong ini cukup sepi sehingga Sehun memilih untuk pergi ketoilet sendiri. Ah, kau benar-benar beruntung Luhan.

Luhan kini berjalan tepat dibelakang Sehun, beberapa orang yang berjalan membuat Sehun juga tidak menaruh curiga pada Luhan.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua berada didalam toilet, Luhan berpura-pura tidak tahan dan langsung buru-buru meletakkan tas dan kameranya digantungan pojok toilet tersebut, setidaknya angle ini bisa mengambil gambar seluruh ruangan termasuk sehun yang kini sedang berdiri ditempat buang air, tidak adanya penutup untuk memisahkan antara tempat buang air yang satu dengan yang lainnya sangat membantu pekerjaan Luhan. Tak lupa Luhan mengambil pemicunya dan mengambil jarak 2 tempat dari tempat Sehun, kini dilihatnya sehun yang sedang membuka pengait celananya..

Tekk

Zzzrrt

Tepat suara zipper yang diturunkan, Luhan melirik Sehun yang kini sedang mengeluarkan penisnya, dan...

BLITZZZ/CKRIIKKK

"f*ck.." umpat Luhan pelan sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain sesaat setelah ia menekan pemicu kameranya. Seharusnya ia mengingat pesan Seohyun untuk mematikan Blitz dan suara kameranya.

Luhan segera membalik badannya dan berjalan mengambil barang-barangnya tanpa melihat Sehun yang kini sedang menatapnya rrrr.. Entahlah tatapan Sehun sungguh sulit diartikan.

"ehhh, kenapa dengan kamera ini... Kenapa tiba-tiba mengambil gambar sendiri?.." Luhan merutuki kebodohannya, hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang dipikirkannya. Ia berpura-pura bodoh sambil membolak-balik kamera yang sekarang ia pegang, dan tanpa menunggu lama ia berjalan pelan seakan-akan memang dirinya tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi sebelum ia menggapai pintu...

Sreett

Sebuah tangan menahan lengannya, Luhan berusaha mengatur nafasnya setenang mungkin lalu menolehkan kepalanya, tepat didepannya kini.. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan wajah yang sangat datar, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang dilihatnya saat diatas stage tadi.

"Ne...?" Luhan benar-benar buntu, berpura-pura bodoh.. Yeah, ia hanya meneruskan cara yang terlanjur ia lakukan tadi.

"Boleh aku melihat kameramu?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Untuk apa..." jawab Luhan sambil memasang wajah lugunya, sayangnya saat ini tidak akan berhasil.

"Aku hanya memeriksa foto terakhir, apakah saat aku buang air tadi gambarku ikut terambil." kini Sehun mulai mengadahkan tangannya meminta Luhan untuk mejyerahkan kameranya.

Luhan menelan ludah kasar, kenapa tidak ada seorangpun ditoilet ini... "A-a-andwe, ini kamera milikku, hanya ada foto pribadiku saja dan kau tidak berhak untuk melihatnya." Luhan masih bersikeras untuk mempertahankan kameranya. Dan ...

Hap

dengan mudah kamera itu kini telah berpindah tangan, karena Sehun langsung menarik kamera itu dari genggaman tangan mungil Luhan, Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan memindahkan sang pria mungil ditempatnya sehingga dirinya kini yang berada didepan pintu, untuk menghalangi Luhan. "Diam atau Aku akan melaporkanmu kepolisi karena sudah menguntit." masih dengan wajah datarnya, Sehun berkata pada Luhan yang akan membuka mulutnya, membuat bibir mungil semerah ceri itu langsung bungkam.

Sehun menekan tombol display untuk melihat gambar yang telah diambil. Dan karena kamera ini baru, yang pertama dilihat oleh Sehun adalah foto Luhan yang hanya memakai pakaian minim saat mencoba untuk pertama kalinya tadi, sedikit menampilkan senyum tipis yang tidak disadari Luhan, sehun terus menekan tombol untuk melihat gambar yang paling akhir, dan...

BANG

Gambar seluruh toilet terpampang dengan jelas, karena kualitas gambar dari kamera yang sangat bagus membuat gambar Sehun yang sedang memegang penisnya terlihat jelas jika diperbesar. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang -bagi Luhan- menakutkan setelah melihat foto tadi. Senyum miring kini tersemat diwajah tampan sang idola yang sedang naik daun itu.

_GLUP_

_"Habislah sudah_...". Batin Luhan yang kini semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih dagu Luhan lalu mendongakkannya agar bisa menatap wajah namja mungil didepannya. Dua pasang mata itu kini saling bertatapan, tatapan Sehun yang mengintimidasi membuat nyali Luhan semakin menciut. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, disambut Luhan yang memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat...

"Kau tau... Aku paling benci seorang sasaeng." Luhan langsung memelototkan matanya, setelah mendengar bisikan halus tapi tajam dari Sehun itu.

"Tapi sayangnya, Aku-Bukan-Sasaeng." Jawab Luhan penuh penekanan. Tersadar dengan tatapan nyalangnya yang seakan menantang Sehun, Luhan langsung terdiam sambil menunggu apa reaksi Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan dagu Luhan, "Hahahahah... Bukan sasaeng kau bilang, lalu yang kau lakukan tadi namanya apa, kau kira aku bodoh.. Kau pikir aku tak tau jika kamera ini memiliki pemicu sebagai pengendali jarak jauhnya." Luhan yang memang buta gadget seakan lupa dengan siapa ia berhadapan saat ini. Bodoh memang, cara konyolnya benar-benar bodoh.

"Ikut aku atau kau akan membusuk dalam penjarara." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang hanya diam saja, lalu menarik namja mungil yang kini terlihat pasrah itu menuju tempat parkir.

CKLAKK

BRAGH

Luhan bukan pasrah, ia hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk lepas dari Sehun, tak akan ia pedulikan kamera mahal milik Seohyun, yang penting ia harus cepat-cepat kabur dari pria yang kini sedang masuk dari pintu lain setelah memasukkannya dan membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar.

Sehun tak langsung menyalakan mobilnya, ia kini mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menekan tombol datar didalam layar ponsel tersebut dan menempelkannya ditelinga.

"yeoboseo..."

"Aniyo Hyung, aku sekarang sudah ada ditempat parkir, aku langsung pulang saja."

"Ne arraseo."

Entah apa yang dibicarakan Sehun,hanya itu yang Luhan dengar. Kini sehun menyalakan mobilnya, lalu mengemudikan mobil yang ditumpanginya ini menjauhi gedung. Tak ada yang bicara, Luhan hanya sibuk mengigiti bibirnya sambil terus berpikir.

.

¤~I'm Not Sasaeng~¤

.

45 menit, tak terasa kini Luhan sudah berada disebuah tempat parkir lagi, Luhan hanya menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, dilihatnya Sehun yang keluar lalu berjalan menuju kearah pintunya.

"Keluar.." lagi-lagi sehun berucapa dingin, Luhan hanya bergeming sebelum Sehun menarik tangannya dan menyeret Luhan keluar, membuat rintihan kecil lolos dari bibir Luhan.

BRAGH

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya kasar lalu menarik Luhan memasuki gedung yang baru disadarinya adalah sebuah apartemen. Luhan hanya menurut kemanapun Sehun menariknya, sampai dilantai 12 kini Luhan bearada didepan pintu bertuliskan angka 1212, kemudian Sehun memasukkan beberapa digit kode dan membuat pintu didepannya terbuka.

.

.

Kini Luhan terduduk dipinggiran ranjang Sehun, enatah apa yang dipikirkan namja pucat yang kini sedang menatapnya intens itu, membuat Luhan sedikit risih. Kenapa tidak diruang tamu, kenapa harus dikamar, pemikiran itulah yang kini memenuhi kepala Luhan. Melihat Luhan yang diam saja, Sehun akhirnya membuka mulutnya..

"Jadi sekarang apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin pulang.." cicit Luhan sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hell, setelah kelancanganmu tadi.. Dan kau ingin aku melepaskanmu.. Dalam mimpimu kerdil. " jawab Sehun remeh.

Luhan yang paling benci diremehkan, apalagi jika menyangkut fisiknya kini menatap Sehun nyalang, tapi tetap berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Yang dipirkannya saat ini adalah, Sehun bukan orang baik.. Kabaikannya selama ini hanyalah topeng, dan ia tidak mau membangkitkan sisi jahat yang mungkin sedang Sehun sembunyikan saat ini.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika aku bukan sasaeng,." jawab Luhan pelan, meskipun tatapan matanya terus mentap Sehun.

"Lantas apa yang sudah kau lakukan tadi?"

"A-aku.. Aku bekerja pada temanku dan akan mendapatkan uang dari gambar yang aku dapatkan." Jawab Luhan sedikit terbata.

"ouh.. Kaki tangan sasaeng.. Huh, karena uang dan kau melakukan semua ini.." remeh Sehun yang kini melihat Luhan yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya. Sehun gerah..

dan Luhan hanya diam.. Sampai akhirnya...

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mandi dan jangan beranjak seincipun." ancam Sehun lalu melenggang masuk keruangan berpintu putih yang kini Luhan tau adalah sebuah Kamar mandi.

Suara gemericik air mulai terdengar, masa bodoh dengan nasibnya nanti sekarang yang ia pikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini. Luhan berjalan keluar kamar Sehun, tak lupa ia menyambar tas dan kameranya yang diletakkan di atas meja oleh Sehun.

Cklakk

Cklaakk

Luhan frustasi, ia yang tak tau berapa kodenya dan hanya menggerak-gerakkan daun pintu itu secara brutal. Entah sudah berapa lama, Luhan tak menyadari kini Sehun berjalan dibelakangnya dan masih terus berusaha membuka pintu. Sehun yang kini hanya memakai celana pendek tanpa atasan itu langsung keluar setelah menyadari kamarnya sudah tak berpenghuni lagi.

*smirk*

"kodenya 120494.." dan Luhan menekan password tersebut, baru dua digit Luhan baru tersadar dan menolehkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Sehun, wangi sabun menguar menusuk hidung Luhan, membuat Luhan beringsut mundur dengan cepat dan membuatnya terbentur pintu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak beranjak sedikitpun." ingat Sehun sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang malah membuat Luhan semakin beringsut takut.

Sehun akan menarik tangan Luhan, sebelum..

PLAKK

Luhan menampik tangan Sehun kasar membuat senyuman Sehun semakin lebar, tanpa menunggu lama Sehun mencoba menarik Luhan dan lagi-lagi Luhan menampiknya. Semakin lebar senyum Sehun, semakin besar rasa takut Luhan. Kini tubuh mungil itu terduduk dilantai, enggan menatap Sehun yang kini ikut berjongkok didepannya. Dan diluar dugaan Luhan, Sehun menarik kakinya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan sambil menyerat tubuh Luhan yang kini sibuk meronta melepaskan kakinya.

DUAGH

ARGHH

BUGH

AHHHKKK

hikss..ARGHHH..hikss

BRAGH

UUGHH..hiks

SRAKK

PRANGG

PYARR

Tubuh Luhan terpontang-panting dan menabrak benda-benda diruangan apartemen Sehun. Sehun yang seakan tak mendegar, atau memang tak peduli malah bersiul sambil terus menarik kaki Luhan. Tak dihiraukannya rintihan dan pekikan dari tubuh mungil yang kini berhiaskan lebam dan goresan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Rintihan dan isakan Luhan mulai memelan saat Sehun memasuki kamarnya dan...

BUAKK

Sehun menghantamkan luhan dengan kasar hingga tubuh mungil itu terhantam meja, lebih tepatnya kepala Luhan yang kini mengeluarkan cairan merah kental dan berbau anyir, Sehun mendekati Luhan dan duduk bersila dihadapan tubuh Luhan yang mulai tersengal itu, sambil berbisik.

"Sudah kukatakan Jangan membantahku.. Selamat tidur.." ucap Sehun lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup pelipis Luhan yang berdarah. Tanpa rasa jijik dengan bau anyir darah Luhan, Sehun menjilat dan menelannya sambil tersenyum sangat manis, dan meninggalkan Luhan yang kini menutup matanya.

.

END

.

KABUUUURRRRRR~~~~

.

TBC kalo gak mau dilanjut yah END sudah.

.

Wkwkwkwk... Maafkan cerita absurd yang bener-bener absurd ini...

Gak tau kenapa ini jempol malah jadinya nulis kek gini... Ampuniii akuuuuuu~~~~ maaf buat cerita yang gak sebagus kalian pikir karena liat prolognyaT_T

Thanks buat yang udah read, follow, fav sama yang nyempetin review... Maaf udah ngecewain kaliaaan~~~~

Okay see ya~~~

Saranghae ;*


	2. Chapter 2

"I'M NOT SASAENG"

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Sumarry : seorang bocah SMA yang terjebak dengan pekerjaan barunya sehingga membuatnya berakhir diranjang seorang Idola yang sedang naik daun.

Warn : abal, gaje, YAOI/BL, BDSM (gak terlalu), NC, adegan tak senonoh, TYPO(s) berserakan..

under 18.. pleaseee~~ jangan baca apalagi dipraktekin. 'Dosa tanggung sendiri'

Hawuuhh..ini salahku karena udah ngehapus prolognya... maaf bangett!

Maaf buat yang nanya kenapa diketerangannya updtae padahal chapnya masih 1.. ya itu alasannya..

Dan buat yang nanya Sehun psiko apa bukan.. bisa dibilang ya.. bisa dibilang nggak.. pokoknya disini sehunnya rada kelainan gitu..wkwk

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

ZELU PRESENT

.

.

.

CEKIDHOOT

.

.

.

Oh Sehun, namja tampan bertubuh tinggi. Kulit putihnya begitu kontras dengan rambut dark brown yang melengkapi ketampanannya, hidung mancung dan bibir merah tipis yang menggoda siapapun untuk melumatnya, ahh.. jangan lupakan mata elangnya yang akan membuat siapapun akan terpesona kepadanya.

Namja berumur 20 tahun ini baru saja menapaki dunia entertainment, belum genap setahun genapsetelah ia debut, ia sudah mendapatkan beberapa penghargaan. Berawal dari dunia modeling, ia kini merambah didunia perfilman dan tarik suara. Wajah tampan, multi talenta, dan keramah tamahannya menjadi daya tarik sendiri dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Karena keramahannyalah ia sangat digemari oleh siapapun, dari anak-anak, remaja, hingga orang tuapun sangat mengaguminya, dan karena itulah banyak gadis remaja yang sangat menggandrunginya dan rela membuntutinya kemanapaun ia pergi. Sehun tinggal didorm agency tempat ia bernanung, setidaknya itulah yang diketahui publik. Karena Sehun juga memiliki sebuah privasi, ia meminta bantuan Hyungnya untuk membelikan sebuah apartemen atas nama hyungnya agar tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui tempat tinggalnya. Untuk urusan keluar dari gedung agency agar tidak ketahuan fansnya, Sehun selalu mempunyai cara jitu tersendiri. Lagi pula bukan karena apa sehun menginginikan sebuah aprtemen, orang tuanya juga menghawatirkannya, karena tidak disebutkan dalam riwayat seorang Oh sehun, jika ia mengidap sebuah penyakit yang -menurut keluarganya- sudah sembuh.

Dan, lagipula Sehun juga tidak mau seseorang mengusiknya saat ia berada didunianya sendiri, dunia hening tanpa gangguan dan teriakan gadis-gadis labil. Karena sekali lagi, tidak ada satupun orang yang tau jika Oh Sehun bisa saja memisahkan kepala seseorang dengan tubuhnya hanya menggunakan sebuah... cutter karena masalah sepele.

.

¤~I'm Not Sasaeng~¤

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Malam telah larut, jika sebagian orang memutuskan untuk menyudahi aktivitas harian mereka dengan istirahat dan tidur, maka akan berbeda dengan orang-orang yang suka menikmati dunia malam.

Mmppcckkphh...mcpkk

Suara kecipak saliva terdengar nyaring disebuah ruang tamu apartemen, terlihat seorang namja yang sibuk mengeksplor gua hangat sesosok gadis bergaun merah nan ketat. Kedua belah bibir yang terus saling melumat itu berusaha untuk mendominasi satu sama lain.

"Mmhh..sehunniehh.." lenguhan sang gadis sexy itu mengiringi lumatan yang kini berubah menjadi gigitan-gigitan kecil.

Sehun, namja yang hanya berekspresi datar itu hanya mengikuti alur permainan yang dibuatnya, melihat sang sang melenguh tak karuan saat tangan besarnya menjamah dan meremas kuat payudara yang mulai kendor itu membuat ia semakin gencar menggoda tubuh sang jalang.

Sehun mulai menarik simpul rumit tali punggung yang menjaga kekokohan gaun sang gadis, melepasnya perlahan dan membiarkannya jatuh untuk mengekspos kukit putih yang berhiaskan bercak merah entah sisa pelanggan sebelumnya.

"Huh.." Senyum remehpun tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya, sedangkan sang gadis tidak memikirkannya sama sekali, yang hanya dibenaknya hanyalah kepuasannya bisa tidur dengan seorang artis yang namanya sedang dieluh-eluhkan disetiap penjuru negara Korea.

"Kau mau langsung, atau bermain-main sebentar?." Tanya sang gadis sambil berkedip genit.

"Aku tak ingin buang-buang waktu, kita selesaikan dikamar." Jawab Sehun sambil menarik sang gadis kasar, meninggalkan gaun merah dan ruang tamu yang menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang akan menjadi dikamar sang tuan rumah.

Sedangkan sang gadis hanya tersenyum puas karena mengira namjanya sudah tidak tahan akan kemolekan tubuhnya, cih..percaya diri sekali.

Cklak

Brakk

"ASTAGA...!" sebuah teriakan nyaring saat yeoja tersebut melihat seseorang yang terbaring dilantai dengan ceceran darah disekitar kepalanya. Genggaman tangannya dengan Sehun reflek terlepas saat ia menariknya untuk menutupi mulutnya.

"Tenanglah, dia tidak mati.. hanya pingsan." Jawab Sehun enteng sambil melepas T-shirt hitam yang tadi membungkus bagian atasnya. Tidak memperdulikan tubuh naked gadis yang hanya berbalut underwear itu bergetar.

Sehun mengambil seputung rokok dan menghisapnya perlahan, menghembuskannya hingga asapnya mengepul. Menatap sang gadis yang masih sibuk menatap tubuh yang tidak bergerak itu lalu menatapanya, berulang-ulang hingga..

"Ke-kenapa dia bisa disini d-dan..dalam keadaan yang rrr..sehunnie..sejak kapan kau merokok, diartikel yang pernah ku baca bahkan kau dikatakan tidak merokok dan tidak minum minuman beralkohol, kukira itu benar, bahkan saat dibar tadi kau hanya minum soda." Kurasa si gadis mulai melupakan bagaimana rasa takutnya tadi, dan kembali menjadi gadis bawel yang menyebalkan dimata Sehun.

"Kemarilah, dan jangan banyak bicara." Sebuah kalimat datar yang jelas tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu seakan menghipnotis dirinyabuntuk mendekat kearah Sehun dan dengan santai duduk dipangkuannya.

Tidak usah menunggu waktu lama untuk membuat tempat tidur itu berderit, karena Sehun sekarang sudah sibuk menghujam keras lubang yang sudah jelas terasa sangat lebar itu.

"Ahh..sehunnieehh..mmhh fasshtterhh.."

Tanpa jawaban, sang gadis hanya sibuk melenguh sendiri karena Sehun hanya sibuk menghujamkan penisnya tanpa mau mengeluarkan desahannya sedikitpun, hanya wajah datar yang menemaninya saat tangannya kini sibuk menggapai laci nakas dan mengambil sesuatu yang berkilau dari sana.

Eunghh

Sebuah lenguhan kecil yang pastinya tidak akan terdengar dikamar itu karena suara nyaring sang yeoja yang terus mendesah, sepasang mata doe mengerjap pelan saat mendengar suara yang mengusik acara tidur -pingsan-nya. Pening dan rasa remuk disekujur tubuh menyambut saat kesadarannya mulai penuh, dirasakannya sesuatu yang lengket dan mengering disekitar pelipisnya. Tak dihiraukan suara-suara aneh karena sekarang ia sibuk menjulurkan jarinya untuk mengikis sesuatu yang mengusik diarea pelipisnya.

Darah..

Darah yang mulai mengering itu membuatnya semakin pening karena mengingat potongan-potongan yang ia alami kemarin, ohh.. ia sendiri juga tidak yakin sudah berapa lama ia pingsan, lebih dari 24 jam, itu sudah jelas.

Setelah sibuk dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Luhan memfokuskan matanya kearah suara berisik tersebut. Keputusan yang salah karena...

CRASHH

ARGHHKKK

Cairan pekat darah terciprat diwajah mulusnya, mulutnya menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang tersaji dihadapannya. Tepat diatas tempat tidur, seorang namja half naked dengan celana yang terbuka dibagian resleting dengan penis yang mengacung sibuk menghujamkan sebilah pisau diatas tubuh seorang yeoja yang tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun. Tidak ada perlawanan dari sang yeoja, dan itu membuat Luhan yakin yeoja itu sudah mati, tapi sepertinya tidak ada niatan apapun untuk sang namja menghentikan ayunan pisaunya.

Sehun, nama yang sudah dirapalkan Luhan sejak ia mengingat kejadian kemarin, orang ini benar-benar berbahaya. Luhan terus menatap Sehun yang mulai menggoreskan ujung pisau diwajah sang gadis...

"Wajahmu cantik, daripada kau mengumpulkan dosa lebih baik kupercepat langkahmu menuju neraka." Luhan masih terdiam menatap shock setiap detail kejadian yang berlangsung tepat diwajahnya yang berlumur darah, hingga...

"Menikmati tontonan gratismu, Xi Luhan.."

DEG

Entah sejak kapan Sehun menyadari Luhan yang sudah sadar, karena Luhanpun sejak tadi hanya sibuk melihat ayunan tangan Sehun diatas tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

"..."

"Huhh... apa kau mendadak bisu."

Trang

Luhan semakin beringsut mundur saat Sehun mendekatinya setelah membenarkan letak celananya dan melempar pisau yang sudah terlumuri darah itu tepat disamping Luhan.

"Aku bertanya padamu, kau menikmatinya eoh? Ahh, Atau..." jeda Sehun sambil tersenyum aneh saat melihat Luhan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau terpesona dengan tubuhnya.. kau ingin menikmatinya hmmm."

Tatapan Sehun benar-benar mengintimidasi sampai melirik saja pun Luhan sangat enggan. "Masih diam ehh.. atau.." Sehun membukakancing celana dan menurunkan zippernya lagi. "..kau sebenarnya seorang gay, kau menginginkan penisku kan.. hmm.." ucap Sehun setelah mengeluarkan penisnya tang tiba-tiba ereksi melihat wajah cantik Luhan yang sangat ketakutan, sebuah kepuasan tersendiri saat melihat tubuh bergetar sesorang yang takut karenanya.

Sehun sibuk mengayunkan Penisnya kewajah Luhan, sedangkan Luhan semakin menahan mual saat bau anyir darah menyeruak masuk kedalam indra penciumannya. "e-e-ehh..bukankah kau kemarin yang mengingnkan penisku.." ucap Sehun dengan nada sing a song.." kenapa sekarang kau malah menutup matamu rapat."

Luhan hanya diam sambil terus menutup mata dan bibirnya, sejak suara zipper yang diturunkan menyapa telinganya itu merupakan musik pertanda kematian dikehidupannya, sedangkan Sehun masih sibuk menepukkan Penisnya dikepala Luhan secara random.

ARGHKK

Sehun menjambak Luhan keras saat dirasa percuma menunggu pergerakan dari sang lawan, jika lawanmu tidak bergerak maka buatlah ia bergerak, sebuah moto aneh yang Sehun ciptakan.

Mpphh

Luhan masih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat ia merasakan tangan lengket Sehun saat menjambak rambutnya dan menyodorkan penis besar didepan mulutnya, menepuk-nepukknya sambil sesekali memaksa mulut mungil itu terbuka dengan tangan yang masih berlumur darah.

Mmpphh..mppuahh...ahhmpp

Perut Luhan benar-benar terasa diaduk saat penis Sehun melesak jauh hingga menyentuh tenggorokannya, berbaur dengan rasa darah yang sangat menjijikkan. Cairan asam lambung yang todak tersentuh makanan sejak kemarinpun rasanya ingin merangsak keluar, tapi Sehun dengan santai hanya tersenyum mengejek dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Mmmhh...ahhh.. mulutmu ternyata sangat nikmat, aku tidak tau kalau ada mulut namja senikmat ini." Woah.. ini pertama kalinya seorang Oh Sehun mendesah karena mainannya, karena selama ini ia hanya memasang wajah datarnya saat melakukan dengan namja ataupun yeoja yang menjadi mangsanya. Ahh.. kurasa tuan tampan ini akan menyimpan mainan barunya untuk waktu yang lama bukan.

Sehun terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menabrak pangkal tenggorokan Luhan yang membuat namja mungil itu kesulitan bernafas. Semakin keras menghujam mulut mungil itu hingga ia merasakan penisnya berkedut menyeruakkan isinya kedalam mulut Luhan.

Umphghk

Luhan menahan sekuat mungkin cairan aneh yang menyapa jurang ternggorokannya, sedangkan Sehun menatap geli wajah Luhan yang mmegernyit jijik atas perlakuannya.

Sehun terus menahan penisnya, menariknya keluar perlahan dan...

Krakssh

Arghkmpphh

mengatupkan rahang Luhan secepatnya, hingga menimbulkan suara gemeletuk sebagian gigi yang berbenturan dan lidah yang tergigit keras. Luhan berharap ia pingsan saja daripada harus merasakan rasa aneh dari sperma yang bercampir dengan darahnya sendiri.

Sehun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan, tangan yang menahan kepala dan rahang namja mungil itu ia lepas. Luhan yang merasakan cengkraman itu terlepas mencoba untuk mengeluarkan aoa yang sedari ia tahan, tapi sebelum itu terjadi...

Mmmppphh...

Sehun lebih dulu melumat bibir yang sudah belepotan darah dan sperma itu, mencoba meminta cairan yang masih tersimpan apik didalamnya, meneyesapnya dan membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah sang lawan. Luhan hanya pasrah saat cairan itu meluncur ditenggorokannya, membuat perutnya semakin bergolak.

Uek..

Sehun melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap Luhan yang menahan untuk mengeluarkan cairan lambungnya itu dengan wajah datarnya, Sehun bangkit dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Bukan ia jijik melihat Luhan yang akan muntah, hey.. dia bahkan bermain dengan usus mangsa yang sudah tercecer dikakinya.

Hoekk...hoekk

Ujung bibir sehun terangkat saat Luhan sukses mengeluarkan cairan lambungnya, ia menarik kaki yeoja yang sudah gratis tidur dikasur king sizenya dan melemparkannya begitu saja didepan Luhan.

Brugh

"Hoek..Ummphh..." Luhan memelototkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya seketika saat wajah hancur berlumur darah itu terpampang didekatnya.

Luhan beringsut mundur, tubuhnya masih remuk, pening kepalanya bertambah hebat dan sekarang harus disuguhi mayat yang tadinya tepat dibunuh didepannya. Luhan sungguh tidak menyangka jika kondisinya lebih parah dari apa yang ia bayangakan, karena ia hanya melihatnya dari samping.

Sehun mengangkat kakinya, sedangkan Luhan hanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun dengan perut kram karena menahan rasa mualnya. Sehun menginjakkan kakinya didada mayat tersebut..

Krakk

Bless

Dan kakinya sukses terbenam diperut yeoja yang sudah terbuka lebar itu. Luhan semakin melebarkan matanya dan semakin beringsut mundur saat sehun mengankat kakinya dan menjejalkannya diwajah Luhan.

"Kau dan jalang ini sama saja..." Sehun menggerakkan kakinya diwajah Luhan yang sebagiannua ditutupi dengan tangan. "...membuat kamarku kotor, kau harus membersihkannya, atau kau mau menyusulnya hmmm?." Setelah sebagian wajah Luhan yang tidak tertutupi tangan itu sudah berlumuran darah, Sehun menurunkan kakinya dan pergi melangkah untuk mengambil pisaunya yang tergeletak didekat kasurnya.

Sehan mengarahkan pisaunya kewajah Luhan sang sibuk menutup matanya erat, ia membelaikan ujung pisau yang runcing itu dipipi kenyal Luhan dan membuat siempunya berjengit kaget.

"Ja-jangan..kumohon.." sebuah rintihan kecil membuat pergerakan tangan Sehun berhenti saat ujung runcing oisau itu berada tepat diujung dagu Luhan.

"Ahh.. jadi kau mau membersihkan kamarku ehh?"

"Ne.. aku akan membersihkan kamarmu... asal k-kau menjauhkan mayat ini dariku." Jawab Luhan terbata.

Sehun hanya diam, Luhan mengernyit bingung saat Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan semakin dalam kerutan didahinya saat Sehun menarik kaki mayat itu dan membawanya melalui pintu yang Luhan ketauhi adalah sebuah kamar mandi.

Luhan mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan...

Auch

Kakinya sangat sakit dan saat ia melihatnya, terdapat luka lebam yang melingkar dikaki pergelangan kirinya. Luhan mengusap wajahnya yang hampir penuh dengan darah, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Luhan berpikir sebentar, ia melihat pintu yang terpampang dengan tombol kode disebelahnya. Ia ingin kabur tapi ia juga takut jika nyawanya akan melayang, dan akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur yang terlihat berada didekat belakang ruang televisi, Luhan tersadar jika apartemen Sehun sangat besar dan jauh lebih besar dari rumahnya.

Luhan berjalan kearah wastafel dan mulai memberdihkan wajah dan tangannya, berkumur untuk menghilangkan rasa besi yang sangat pekat dimulutnya. Luhan tersentak kaget saat sepasang lengan melingkar diperutnya, dan sudah dipastikan jika pelakunya adalah sang pemilik apartemen.

"Aku kira kau akan memilih kabur setelah mengetahui passwordnya, ternyata kau memiliki nyali besar untuk berada disini." Perkataan Sehun sukses menggelitik telinganya, ia mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel saat Sehun menjulurkan lidah hangatnya untuk bermain ditelinga Luhan, menggigit cuping Luhan hingga menimbulkan desisan lirih dari sang empunya.

"Kenapa hmm..." tanya sehun yang kini sibuk mengigiti pipi kenyal luhan.

"Nan..molla! A-aku hanya mengikuti perasaanku saja."

DEG

DEGG

Jantung Luhan berdegub kencang, ia merasakan tubuh Sehun yang menegang, walaupun sebentar ia juga merasakan degupan yang tak kalah kencang menyapa punggungnya. Sehun menutupi rasa aneh yang menjalar ditubuhnya dengan terus mengeksplor wajah dan leher Luhan.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbisik ditelinga Luhan...

"Pergilah kekamar itu.." ucap Sehun setelah membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berada didekat ruang tamu, Luhan sempat berpikir.. ini sebenarnya rumah atau apartemen, karena apartemen temannya pun tidak seluas ini. Tidak seharusnya kau masih memikirkan itu disituasi yang seperti ini.

"...bersihkan tubuhmuu, ada beberapa potong pakain dan piyama didalam lemari, kau bisa memakainya. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak untuk malam ini."

Cup

Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mencium pelipis luhan yang memiliki bekas sobek benturan kemarin, jujur saja.. Sehun tertarik dengan Luhan saat pertama kali melihat fotonya dikamera -yang ia tau- milik Luhan, wajah kikuk yang terkesan polos membuatnya terlihat sangat manis, tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun, jika ada yang mengusik kehidupan pribadinya maka ia tak akan segan memutar kepala sang pengganggu.

Luhan yang kaget dengan sikap lembut Sehun hanya berjalan pasrah keruangan yang sudah sehun tunjukkan..

Cklekk

Sebuah ruangan yang tak kalah besar dengan kamar Sehun, Luhan berjalan menuju pintu yang lain setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, sebuah ruangan putih dengan bau harum yang menenangkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Luhan merendamkan tubuhnya dalam bathup stelah mengisinya sebagian dan memasukkan cairan beraroma vanilla kesukaannya, menidurkan dirinya sejenak tidak masalah bukan. Setidaknya ia tidak mau mengingat kejadian yang sudah terekam jelas diotaknya.

.

.

¤~I'm Not Sasaeng~¤

.

.

Luhan keluar dengan handuk yang membalut bagian bawahnya, menutupi benda mungil kebanggaanya. Luhan berjalan kearah lemari dan membukanya, akan tetapi...

KYAAAAAA~~~~~

Luhan berjalan mundur lalu menghempaskan pantatnya dipinggiran tempat tidur sambil menutup mulutnya..

Cklek

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat kearahnya dan sang empunya mengikuti pandangan Luahn yang melihat sesuatu didalam lemari.

"Ahh..tamuku tadi pagi, aku lupa membereskannya." Jawab Sehun enteng dan membuka pintu lemari yang lain, mengambil sebuah piyama dan melemparkannya ke Luhan.

"Kurasa kau tidak jadi tidur nyenyak." Ucapa Sehun sambil melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengukung leher mayat namja yang Luhan lihat.

Sehun membawa mayat itu keluar sambil bersiul santai, menarik mayat tersebut dengan cara menjambak rambutnya yang sedikit panjang. Tidak akan susah karena mayat namja itu bertubuh mungil hampir menyamai Luhan.

Luhan segera memakai piyamanya, bergelung kedalam selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

T

#

B

#

C

Hawuuhhh maaf kalau mengecewakan pendek lagi, gak greget kan.. soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku bikin genre kek gini wkwkwk

Udah dibilang mending end aja! Ampun dah.. sekali lagi maaf buat typo ataupun bahasa yang amburegul sekalee..

Kalau masih banyak yang minat, aku bakal lanjutin.. kalu peminatnya menurun .. aku bakalan hapus aja.. tobat deh jadi penulis abal-abal kek gini..hehe

Okay see ya~~

Saranghae :*


	3. Chapter 3

"I'M NOT SASAENG"

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Sumarry : seorang bocah SMA yang terjebak dengan pekerjaan barunya sehingga membuatnya berakhir diranjang seorang Idola yang sedang naik daun.

Warn : bahasa amburegul, abal, gaje, YAOI/BL, BDSM (gak terlalu), NC, adegan tak senonoh, under 18.. pleaseee~~ jangan baca apalagi dipraktekin. 'Dosa tanggung sendiri'

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

ZELU PRESENT

.

.

.

CEKIDHOOT

.

.

.

_Prev_

_Luhan keluar dengan handuk yang membalut bagian bawahnya, menutupi benda mungil kebanggaanya. Luhan berjalan kearah lemari dan membukanya, akan tetapi..._

_KYAAAAAA~~~~~_

_Luhan berjalan mundur lalu menghempaskan pantatnya dipinggiran tempat tidur sambil menutup mulutnya.._

_Cklek_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat kearahnya dan sang empunya mengikuti pandangan Luahn yang melihat sesuatu didalam lemari._

_"Ahh..tamuku tadi pagi, aku lupa membereskannya." Jawab Sehun enteng dan membuka pintu lemari yang lain, mengambil sebuah piyama dan melemparkannya ke Luhan._

_"Kurasa kau tidak jadi tidur nyenyak." Ucapa Sehun sambil melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengukung leher mayat namja yang Luhan lihat._

_Sehun membawa mayat itu keluar sambil bersiul santai, menarik mayat tersebut dengan cara menjambak rambutnya yang sedikit panjang. Tidak akan susah karena mayat namja itu bertubuh mungil hampir menyamai Luhan._

_Luhan segera memakai piyamanya, bergelung kedalam selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya._

_._

_._

_** _Chapter 3 **

Mmmhhh

Sshhh

Luhan menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman, matanya terpejam dan kesadarannyapun belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan sambil sesekali melenguh, setiap sentuhan dan gigitan yang terasa didadanya tetap belum membuatnya tersadar. Luhan menggenggam rambut Sehun yang sibuk menggigit dan mengulum nipplenya dari luar piyama, tangan Sehun yang tak tinggal diam sibuk meremas pinggang ramping Luhan.

"mmmhhss... ahhh.."

Luhan semakin memperkuat cengkeramannya, membuat kepala Sehun semakin menempel erat dengan dadanya.

Ugh..

Luhan mendesah kecewa saat Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya untuk melepas kuluman pada dadanya, meninggalkan bekas yang begitu nampak dipiyamanya dan menampakkan cetakan samar nipple coklat Luhan yang menegang.

"Kau sudah bangun..."

Dan perkataan Sehun sontak membuat Luhan terduduk dan membuka matanya lebar, Luhan beringsut mundur sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, dan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana piyama yang basah dibagian dadanya itu menggesek nipplenya yang masih menegang.

"K-kau...apa yang kau lakukan padaku huh?" Ucap Luhan terbata sambil menatap Sehun dari selimut yang kini hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya, meninggalkan mata rusa yang membulat lucu itu menatap tajam.

"Tidak ada... aku hanya penasaran dengan nipplemu, ternyata dia sangat mungil dan kujamin penismu juga tak kalah mungil darinya."

Sehun menatap Luhan datar, sedangkan Luhan yang merasa tak nyaman dengan omongan Sehun hanya mengapitkan tangannya diselangkangannya, membayangkan bagaimana jika pria didepannya ini menjamah tubuhnya, ugh sungguh menjijikkan.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur Luhan dan berjalan keluar, tapi sebelum pintu itu tertutup ucapan yang keluar dari bibir sexy Sehun membuat Luhan membuka mulutnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Bereskan tempat tidurmu dan tata barang-barangmu."

Hah?

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Luhan setelah Sehun menutup pintu kamar yang ditempatinya.

Luhan menatap sebuah tas besar yang tak asing baginya dengan beberapa kardus yang berada disisinya, ia berjalan mendekati tas tersebut dan buru-buru membukanya.

"A-apa..apaan ini?." Tanya Luhan entah kepada siapa saat melihat semua baju dan seragamnya berada dalam tas tersebut, dan tak perlu membuka kardus-kardus itu Luhan sudah bisa memastikan bahwa kardus itu berisi barang-barangnya yang lain.

.

.

Luhan keluar kamar dan mencari Sehun, ia tidak bisa menemukan namja bertampang datar itu dimanapun, dan saat suara beberapa tombol yang ditekan ia bisa merasakan lengannya ditarik dengan cepat kearah ruang televisi, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun dengan cepat menyalakan PS dan menariknya untuk tidur diatas karpet bulu. Sehun mendekapnya dan menyamankan tubuhnya setelah mengambil bantal sofa sebagai sandarannya, Luhan berusaha memberontak saat Sehun merengkuhnya, akan tetapi...

"Diam.. dan berpura-puralah tidur."

Luhan termangu, bukan karena kata-kata Sehun tapi karena wajahnya yang bertatap muka dengan dada bidang Sehun yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun, sepertinya Luhan lupa untuk memeriksa kamar mandi Sehun, melihat bagaimana kulit putih itu dihiasi sedikit tetesan air dan bau mint segar yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun membuat Luhan secara tidak sadar meneguk ludahnya kasar.

.

.

Sehun hanya diam, ia tadi terburu-buru mengeringkan tubuhnya dan hanya sempat memakai celana panjang yang terselampir digantungan bajunya saat melihat seseorang berada didepan pintu apartemennya melalui monitor yang berada dikamarnya. Ia berjalan keluar, dan saat melihat Luhan diluar ia segera menariknya dan melakukan apa yang otaknya perintahkan.

"Sehun.. YAKK! OH SEHUN..."

Seorang pria berwajah tampan yang tak kalah dengam Sehun dengan kaki panjangnya melangkah masuk setelah memasukkan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Sstt...tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit hyung? Pelankan suaramu."

Ya..pria yang baru saja memasuki apartemen Sehun adalah kakak dari namja bertampang datar itu, ingat meskipun Sehun yang menempati apartemen ini, tetap saja pemiliknya adalah Oh Sewoo -kakaknya-.

Sewoo melihat kebawah dan mendapati adiknya yang sedang memegang stick playstation sambil tetap fokus pada layar televisi yang menampakkan lapangan hijau dengan orang yang sedang berlarian merebutkan bola. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya sekarang, tetapi namja mungil yang meringkuk dalam dekapan Sehunlah yang membuatnya memicingkan mata.

"Heh...jelaskan padaku, temanku bilang kau kemarin membawa gadis yang kau temui diclub, kau tidak berusaha membuat scandal kan?." Pertanyaan pertama meluncur bebas dari mulut sewoo, tentunya dengan suara yang sedikit lebih tenang, akan tetapi matanya tetap mengawasi namja mungil yang memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang berada didada Sehun, kurasa Luhan lupa memindahkan tangannya setelah aksi berontaknya.

"Tidak, lagipula aku selalu berhati-hati jadi tidak mungkin ada orang yang mengetahuinya." Kini fokus Sewoo teralih pada luka bekas cakaran dipundak kiri Sehun.

"Hei..ada bekas cakaran dipundakmu.. jangan bilang..."

"Dia dulu yang menggangguku, aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk menjauhiku..tapi di malah mengacuhkan omonganku. Bukan salahku kalau aku mengirmnya kenerka." Jawab Sehun enteng sambil mengendikkan bahunya, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan luhan mulai berkeringat dan sedikit menekan dadanya, tubuh Luhan menegang, tapi Sehun hanya bersikap acuh dan membagi otaknya untuk tetap fokus pada permainannya dan pertanyaan hyungnya.

"Oh ya tuhan.. Sehun! Kau tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Tidak cukupkah kau? Bagaimana kalau ayah dan ibu tau.. kau bisa diasingkan lagi."

Sewoo mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia sudah lelah.. keluarganya pikir jika membiasakan Sehun hidup dikeramaian akan membuat penyakitnya hilang dengan sendirinya. Ternyata cara itupun tidak mempan, sebenarnya Sehun sudah dinyatakan sembuh, setidaknya itulah yang ayah dan ibunya tau. Tapi Sewoo menyembunyikan fakta bahwa adiknya masih 'sakit' karena Sehun sudah berjanji padanya bahwa ia akan berusaha untuk sembuh dengan caranya sendiri, tapi kenyataannya sudah beberapa bulan ia disini dan hanya membuat Sewoo menghela nafas panjang.

Biarkan waktu yang akan membawa adiknya kembali seperti 5 tahun yang lalu, karena ia sendiri tak tau bagaimana bisa adiknya menjadi monster seperti ini. Yang ia tau, ibunya menemukan Sehun memegang sebilah pisau dengan mayat seorang perempuan yang tergeletak disebuah gang dekat rumah mereka, dan sejak saat itu pula Sehun dipindahkan kerumah kakek mereka yang berada di Jepang untuk menyembuhkan Sehun dan menghindari hukuman tentunya.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa hyung.." sehun berkata lirih, Luhan bisa mendengar geratan gigi Sehun dan merasakan bagaimana lengan Sehun yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya mengeras.

Sewoo tidak bisa mendengar ucapan lirih adiknya, yang terdengar ditelinganya hanyalah desisan kecil. Ia tidak memusingkan itu dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan kembali..

"Lalu.. bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau menyuruh anak buahku untuk membereskan isi sebuah rumah.. dan siapa namja ini?." Tanya Sewoo dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Luhan. Sewoo sedikit curiga bagaimana bisa namja mungil itu tidak terusik sama sekali dengan suara berisik disekitarnya.

"Dia kekasihku..." Sehun mengangkangkan kakinya dan mengunci kaki mungil Luhan saat ia merasakan pergerakan namja yang berada didekapannya.

",rumah itu adalah rumahnya, dan mulai saat ini dia akan tinggal bersamaku, Wae...?" Sehun mempause gamenya dan mendongak menatap hyungnya masih dengan posisinya.

Nghh

Luhan melenguh kecil dan itu menjawab pertanyaan Sewoo yang sempat berpikir bahwa namja mungil itu sedang pingsan, entah ini adalah bentuk keuntungan atau kesialan, karena Sewoo tidak bisa melihat lebam ditubuh Luhan yang tertutup rapi oleh piyama, dan bekas luka didahi Luhan yang tertutup oleh rambut dark brown sang namja manis.

"mmhh..Sehunnie~~.. sesakkh" tidak ada cara lain, Luhan benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan posisinya. Hey, bagaimana kau bisa tenang jika penismu bersentuhan dengan penis orang lain, walaupun masih terhalang celana itu tetap saja membuatnya risih.

Suara lembut itu menyapa pendengarannya, lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup cepat dan Sehun buru-buru menjauhkan dadanya dari wajah Luhan. Sehun menyingkirkan kakinya dan itu membuat Luhan -sedikit- bernafas lega.

"Kau terbangun baby.. maafkan aku ne?." Ucap Sehun -sok- manis, Luhan benar-benar ingin muntah melihat senyum Sehun yang terlihat natural itu, dasar artis sialan. Eh..Tapi tunggu, kenapa dia malah mengikuti Sehun yang berpura-pura mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dan bukannya meminta bantuan kakak Sehun untuk mengeluarkannya dari sini. Oh Luhan, ada apa denganmu.

Sudah terlanjur basah, mau diapakan lagi.

"Kau mengangguku.." ucap Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chup

Dan kecupan singkat itu membuat Luhan hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya jika tidak mengingat keberadaan kakak Sehun saat ini, ia tidak ingin Sehun bernafsu untuk membunuhnya dan hanya memasang wajah yang semakin cemberut.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf.."

Sewoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya, bagaimana bisa adiknya.. seorang Oh Sehun yang ia tau berhati rrr iblis ini bisa berbuat manis seperti itu. Okay lupakan, karena ia sering melihat dibeberapa drama yang adiknya itu mainkan. Tapi siapa sebenarnya namja manis ini? Dan pertanyaan itu seakan membuat Sewoo tersadar, semoga namja manis yang sedang merajuk ini bisa membuat Sehun 'normal' kembali.

"Ah sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Dan ingat! berusahalah lebih keras untuk mengurangi kebiasaanmu itu hun." Dan akhirnya Sewoo memilih meninggalkan keduanya.

.

.

¤~I'm Not Sasaeng~¤

.

.

"Akting bagus Lu.." ucap Sehun datar saat mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup.

"Kau.. kenapa mencium bibirku eoh?.. yaiks..haissshh..suka sekali mencuri kesempatan." Luhan mengusap bibirnya kasar, entahlah.. ia hanya merasa jijik saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir orang lain terlebih seorang pria, dan sekelabat bayangan saat Sehun menjejalkan penisnya membuat ia semakin mengernyit jijik. Melupakan bahwa tadi pagi saat Sehun menjamah dadanya dirinya hanya melenguh keenakan.

"Ekspresimu terlalu berlebihan.." Sehun berdiri dan mematikan playstation dan televisinya.

"Kenapa kau membawa barangku kemari, aku ingin pu...lang." Luhan menundukkan wajahnya saat tiba-tiba Sehun menatapnya tajam. Ia seakan tersadar atas kelakuannya, sedikit bingung kenaoa ia tidak merasa takut, TADI.

"Kau tau.. aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang juga. Tapi karena suatu hal, aku hanya menjadikanmu tahananku." Sehun berdiri angkuh, melipat tangannya dan membuat otot-ototnya yang terjepit semakin terlihat.

"Ta-tapi sekolahku.." sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu memotong kalimatnya.

"Kau tetap bisa pergi ke sekolah, tapi mulai saat ini rumahmu adalah apartemen ini. Untuk rumahmu.." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya saat Luhan menatapnya was-was. "...tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjaganya, aku tau itu peninggalan orang tuamu dan kurasa itu sangat berarti bagimu. Haha.. aku masih mempunyai hati bukan?." Sehun tertawa dan mengucapkan setiap kalimatnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, dan entah mengapa itu membuat Luhan merasa penasaran dengan seperti apa sebenarnya namja yang sedang dihadapinya ini.

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang kini termangu meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin siang, Luhan menata barang-barangnya, mulai dari meletakkan foto kedua orang tuanya diatas meja dan 2 buah guji kecil berisi sedikit abu sisa kremasi orangtuanya. Bersyukurlah Luhan bukan tipikel orang yang memusingkan sesuatu, ia cukup berani mengambil segala resiko atas apa yang diperbuatnya. Luhan tidak memungkiri jika sebenarnya ia takut berdekatan dengan Sehun, oh hell.. siapa yang tidak takut, faktanya.. namja yang sekarang satu atap dengannya adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Luhan menyelesaikan acara menata barangnya dengan cepat mengingat jika barangnya memanglah sedikit, hanya buku, baju dan sedikit barang pribadinya. Luhan berbaring diatas ranjang, memejamkan matanya sambil berpikir kenapa ia harus terjebak disituasi yang seperti ini.

"Apa yang tidak diketahui hyungnya... sebenarnya rahasia apa yang kau sembunyikan Oh Sehun..." Luhan bergumam sambil memikirkan ucapan lirih Sehun yang terngiang ditelinganya.

Cklek

Luhan mendengar pintu ruangan yang menjadi kamarnya ini terbuka, ia tak beeniat membuka mata ataupun mengubah posisinya. Sedangkan Sehun yang melihat Luhan yang terpejam dengan bola mata yang bergerak bisa menyimpulkan jika pria yang sedang berbaring diranjang itu tidak tidur.

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur, bangunlah! Kau lapar bukan.." ucap Sehun yang masih setia berada diambang pintu, okey Luhan melupakan bahwa dirinya tidak makan sesuap nasipun dari kemarin, hah.. siapa juga yang memikirkan makanan jika kau melihat 2 mayat sekaligus. Lagipula Luhan juga sudah terbiasa hidup susah, tidak makan seharianpun tidak akan membuatnya mati lemas.

Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun, namja itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat Luhan hanya diam diatas ranjang.

"Kau tidak mau makan.." Sehun mengendikkan bahunya... "hmm..yasudah." Dan berbalik menjauhi kamar Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang tersadar karena bunyi perutnya, mendadak gelagapan.

"HEI YAKK! OH SE.. TUNGGU! AKU MAU GANTI BAJU DULU." Luhan bangkit dan segera mengambil pakaiannya secara acak, dan inilah dia sekarang. Celana pendek diatas lutut dengan t-shirt putih bergambar Mickey mouse ditengahnya.

.

Luhan kira Sehun akan mengajaknya makan diluar, akan tetapi saat melihat Sehun yang duduk dengan dua mangkuk jajangmyun yang berada dimeja ruang televisi memupuskan harapannya.

"Tau begini aku tidak akan mengganti bajuku." Gumam Luhan, ia tidak tau jika suaranya itu masih cukup untuk memasuki pendengaran Sehun.

Luhan akan berjalan mendekati Sehun, tapi ia menghentikan pergerakannya saat Sehun berdiri dan berjalan kesebuah meja yang berada disebelah televisi besar itu dan mengambil sebuah...rrr...Kunci? Sepertinya kunci mobil.

Luhan masih terdiam, meskipun sekarang Sehun sudah berada dihadapnnya dan Luhan hanya menatap namja bermuka datar itu dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Kau ingin makan diluar, jja.." ucap Sehun berlalu dari hadapan Luhan yang kini mengekor dibelakangnya dengan masih memasang wajah antara bingung atau...bingung. -_-"

Luhan masih saja mengekor dibelakang Sehun, saat namja tampan itu menyambar sebuah topi dan jaket yang berada digantungan dekat pintu. Setidaknya topi dan jaket itu cukup untuk menjadi alat penyamarannya jika berada diluar.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan pelan, setidaknya kini ia berusaha untuk tidak membiasakan kecanggungan antara mereka, mmm baiklah..disini hanya Luhan yang merasa canggung.

"Hn..."

"Kita mau kemana?." Tanya Luhan saat mereka berdua memasuki sebuah lift. Pertanyaan bodoh, bukankah tadi Sehun sudah mengatakan jika mereka akan makan.

"Makan." Jawab sehun pendek.

"Lalu jajangmyun tadi?..."

"Kita sudah terlanjur berada diluar. Jika kau ingin makan jajangmyun, kau bisa kembali." Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan. Menurutnya namja manis itu terlalu memaksakan keadaan diantara mereka, tapi Sehun tidak mau munafik jika ia senang melihat Luhan mau membiasakan diri dengannya. Jujur saja ia sendiri -agak- kaget akan keberanian Luhan yang masih mau berada disampingnya dan tidak memilih kabur, mengingat kesempatan besar saat kakaknya tadi menerobos apartemennya.

Ting

Lift yang mereka naiki sudah berada dilantai dasar, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir. Luhan mengikuti Sehun memasuki sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru dan namja berkulit pucat itu mengendarai mobilnya menjauhi gedung apartemen.

.

.

¤~I'm Not Sasaeng~¤

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada disebuah restoran yang jauh dari kata ramai, sepertinya Sehun sering makan disini melihat bagaimana bibirnya cekatan menyebutkan pesanannya tanpa harus membaca buku menu. Bukan tidak mungkin Sehun sering ketempat ini, tempat ini cukup untuk melindung setiap privasi pengunjungnya dengan sekat yang memisahkan antara tempat duduk yang lain.

Sehun dan Luhan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun dan fokus untuk menikmati pesanan mereka, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya.

"Luhan oppa?." seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan wajah yang berbinar behenti ditempat Luhan.

"Ehh.. Soojung-ssi." Luhan tersentak kaget saat mengenali gadis berseragam dengan dasi yang memiliki satu garis itu ternyata adalah hoobaenya yang terkadang suka sekali -mengganggu- mendekatinya.

"Aish.. oppa! Sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku krystal, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan nama Soojung, ughh itu terdengar kampungan." Ucap Soo-Krystal dengan nada yang agak meremehkan, ohh Luhan tidak lupa bagaimana watak menyebalkan gadis yang sekarang dengan seenak jidat duduk disebelahnya sambil mengapit lengannya. Gadis ini benar-benar tidak tau situasi, tak taukah bahwa Dirinya sedang makan, pikir Luhan sebal.

"Ingat, itu nama pemberian orang tuamu!." Luhan menyuapkan makanannya yang tertunda, meskipun sedikit sulit.

"Ahh sudahlah! Oh ya.. dua hari ini aku tidak melihat oppa disekolah.. oppa kemana sa...OMOO!... k-kau.." ucapan krystal terputus saat menyadari ada seorang namja yang berada diseberang meja.

"O-oh Sehuuuunnn~~.." ohh syukurlah krystal tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menjerit ditempat itu. Dia hanya memekik tertahan sambil menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Sedangkan Sehun mau tidak mau harus memasang senyum manisnya kepada gadis yang duduk disebelah Luhan itu, serangga kecil pengganggu.

"Hai..." ucap Sehun, dan tidak membutuhkan kalimat selanjutnya itu sudah membuat nafas Krystal terputus-putus.

"Oh..ya tuhann...ya tuhann..apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang.. Luhan oppa, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau mengenal Oh Sehun." Bisik krystal tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

Dan Luhan hanya memasang wajah datar sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sehun oppa... apa aku boleh mengambil foto bersamamu?." Tanya Krystal sambil menatap Sehun kagum, ini pertama kalinya acara makannya harus diganggu dan itu benar-benar membuatnya harus berekstra menahan sesuatu yang bergolak didalam tubuhnya.

"Ne.. jja kemarilah." Dan dengan terpaksa Sehun tersenyum sambil menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

Krystal berdiri dan berpindah tempat untuk duduk disebelah Sehun,

"Luhan oppa.. ambilkan gambar kami ne?." Krystal mengobrak-abrik tasnya dengan terburu-buru karena tadi ia masukkan ponselnya asal. Dan tanpa persetujuan Luhan setelah menemukan ponselnya, Krystal menyodorkan benda persegi itu kepada namja manis yang harus rela menunda acara menyuapnya.

Ckrikk

Ckrikk

"Ya tuhan, Sehun oppa sungguh tampan." Ucap Krystal saat melihat hasil fotonya.

Dan setelah beberapa pose itu Krystal bangkit sambil berterima kasih kepada keduanya, dan dengan tidak rela ia harus berpamitan karena melupakan janjinya bersama temannya tanpa tau sebuah benda terjatuh dari tasnya. Tapi sebelum ia pergi ia menyempatkan untuk..

Chuu~

"Bye Luhan oppa.." dan akhirnya Krystal pergi setelah mengecup pipi Luhan, meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang menampakkan ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda itu, yang satu dengan wajah datarnya sambil mengusap bekas bibir Krystal, dan yang satu lagi hanya menampakkan wajah yang luar biasa datar.

Dan Luhan kembali menyantap makanannya, Luhan tak perlu repot-repot memasang wajah terkejut karena ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan sikap Krystal yang seenaknya dan terkadang diluar pikirannya itu, tanpa memperhatikan namja didepannya yang sedang tersenyum aneh sambil memperhatikan sebuah benda yang berada ditangannya.

Sehun membuka benda itu dan memperhatikan sebuah foto dengan sederet tulisan sebagai rinciannya.

.

.

"XOXO ART SCHOOL"

Nama : Jung Soo Jung

Lahir : 24 Oktober 1994

Alamat : Chungdam-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul 135-100.

.

.

_"Dia.. menyentuh milikku."_

.

.

^^Ti_Bi_Ci^^

Gimana.. masih belom ada yg berubah pikiran buat nyerah sama ni ff sampai disini, mumpung belum terlambat.. ntar pada muntah lagi klo ni ff udah nambah chapnya, mumpung juga ane belom menggila ngawut2in ni tulisan wkwkwkkw. Kesannya tulisan ane dipaksain bnget gtu yet, gak vede sumveh. Ane nerima apapun bentuk kritik, saran ataupun bash, tapi gak untuk ngubah karakter ato jalan cerita, ane gak mau pusing mikir dua kali buat menuhin keinginan orang..hehe /maklum amatiran.

Ane gk suka banyak chingchong...makasih buat yang udah read, fav, follow and nyempetin review../tebar sperm HunHan.

Okay see ya~~

Saranghae ;*


	4. Chapter 4

"I'M NOT SASAENG"

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Sumarry : seorang bocah SMA yang terjebak dengan pekerjaan barunya sehingga membuatnya berakhir diranjang seorang Idola yang sedang naik daun.

Warn : bahasa amburegul, abal, gaje, YAOI/BL, BDSM (gak terlalu), NC, adegan tak senonoh, under 18.. pleaseee~~ jangan baca apalagi dipraktekin. 'Dosa tanggung sendiri'

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

ZELU PRESENT

.

.

.

CEKIDHOOT

.

.

.

_Prev_

_Sehun membuka benda itu dan memperhatikan sebuah foto dengan sederet tulisan sebagai rinciannya._

_._

_._

_"XOXO ART SCHOOL"_

_Nama : Jung Soo Jung_

_Lahir : 24 Oktober 1994_

_Alamat : Chungdam-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul 135-100._

_._

_._

_"Dia.. menyentuh milikku."_

_._

_._

_* _Chapter 4 *

Sehun memasukkan dompet itu kedalam saku yang berada dibagian dalam jaketnya tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, kemudian kembali menyendokkan makanan kemulutnya.

"Hun..." panggil Luhan setelah memakan suapannya yang terakhir.

Luhan tau jika Sehun lebih tua darinya tapi entah mengapa ia sangat enggan untuk menggunakan embel-embel hyung dibelakangnya, Toh Sehun sendiri sepertinya tidak keberatan.

Sehun tetap melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa memberikan respon untuk panggilan Luhan, sedangkan Luhan yang kini sedikit memahami tentang pribadi -asli- Sehun yang memang sangat acuh memilih untuk tetap berbicara, ia tau jika Sehun akan mendengarkannya.

"Apa kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?." Tanya Luhan, dan Sehunpun meletakkan sendoknya kemudian menatap Luhan.

"Tidak... untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku sengaja mengosongkan jadwalku..." ucap Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya saat Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya..-mengapa?-.

"Karena aku harus mengajari tata krama untuk peliharaan baruku." Sehun menatap Luhan tajam kemudian mengambil gelas minumannya dan menenggaknya hingga habis.

_GLUP!_

_"APA LAGI SALAHKU TUHAN..." _Jerit hati Luhan, oh.. dirinya memang harus berusaha memahami orang bermuka seribu didepannya ini.

.

.

Luhan mengekor dibelakang Sehun, mereka -lebih tepatnya Sehun- memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen.

Tliit

Cklekk

Suara buzzer penanda pintu itu terbuka, setelah sang pemilik memasukkan beberapa digit angka pada keyboard digagang pintunya. Luhan lagi-lagi hanya mengikuti Sehun dan..

Brukk

Aww

Sehun yang tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk menabrak punggung kokoh namja berkulit pucat itu, Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap datar Luhan yang sedang mengusak dahinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?, bukankah kamarmu disebelah sana." Sehun mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang teramat dingin.

"Ah-uh..mmm yeah K-kamar, yah kamarku disana..mm mian." Jawab Luhan tergagap dan berjalan kearah kamarnya sambil memukuli kepalanya. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, ditambah mendengar umpatan Luhan yang memaki dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan bodoh.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kamarnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggiran kasur, mulutnya masih tak ingin berhenti untuk merutuki kebodohannya.

"Haish..babbo jinjja.." masih dengan makiannya, Luhan mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"Aku sungguh terlihat bodoh, ya tuhan..." dan Luhan akhirnya memilih beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Luhan memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam bathup yang sudah terisi air dengan tumpukan busa yang melimpah ruah, ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya sambil sesekali menggosok tubuhnya.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku... ya tuhan... aku bisa gila!." Monolog Luhan saat mengingat ucapan Sehun tadi, "Oh.. hell.. dia menyebutku apa?..peliharaan? Dan apa maksudnya dengan Tata krama?." Gumam Luhan pelan. Apa ia bersikap tidak baik? bukankah hari ini dia menjadi anak yang penurut, Kenapa harus diajari tata krama?.

Luhan masih bersikukuh untuk menyakini bahwa dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun tadi, tunggu...

"Apa karena Soojung mencium pipiku?." Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, mengingat kejadian saat bibir lembab menjijikkan -menurutnya- itu menyapa pipi mulusnya.

"Haish..tapi tidak mungkin, memangnya aku siapa?." Pasrah Luhan dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bathup.

"Lalu apaaa?... APAAAAAAAA?." Luhan semakin uring-uringan didalam bathup, membuat air didalamnya muncrat kemana-mana.

.

Luhan mengambil bathrobe setelah membilas tubuhnya hingga bersih, berjalan kearah wastafel dan memperhatikan setiap lekuk indah pahatan wajahnya.

"Percayalah Luhan, mulai sekarang sampai seratus tahun kedepan..kau akan tetap hidup..yah kau akan tetap hidup." Monolog Luhan sambil menyemangati dirinya, pantulan wajahnya pada cermin itu menggambarkan betapa besar semangatnya, seolah memperihatkan kobaran api dikedua bola matanya.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membenarkan tali bathrobenya, menunduk dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Luhan melepas ikatan bathrobenya, akan tetapi sebelum tali itu terbuka..

"Apa kau gila berteriak didalam kamar mandi." ...Sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Oh..Ya Tuhan.." hahaha... sepertinya namja manis ini suka sekali menyebut Tuhannya.

Luhan terkejut saat mendengar suara dibelakangnya, ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang tanpa mengenakan pakaian untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, hanya menggunaka celana jeans hitam yang ia kenakan tadi. Luhan buru-buru membenarkan ikatan tali bathrobenya, tapi sekali lagi suara Sehun menghentikannya.

"Lepaskan ikatannya, atau kupotong tanganmu." Tangan Luhan bergetar, dan mau tak mau akhirnya ia melepaskan ikatannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan datar, ia bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh putih mulus tanpa cacat itu mengintip dari sela bathrobe yang terbuka.

"Kemarilah..." ucap Sehun pelan, sedangkan Luhan tidak berencana menggerakkan badannya sedikitpun, mmm.. atau mungkin dia terlalu terkejut.

"KEMARI!." perintah Sehun mengeraskan suaranya.

Teriakan Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar, ia gelagapan menghadapi Sehun yang dalam mode danger seperti ini dan akhirnya berjalan perlahan mendekati namja yang masih menatapnya datar itu.

Luhan berhenti disebelah Sehun, dan namja berparas tampan itu langsung menarik Luhan, membuat yang lebih mungil berjengit dan terduduk diatas pangkuannya. Sehun akhirnya bisa melihat tubuh mulus Luhan akibat bathrobe yang sudah tersingkap itu, membuat tubuh si cantik bergetar takut karena pandangan Sehun yang sukar ditebak, bagaimana bisa ia menebak jika wajah itu masih terlihat datar. Tapi satu yang ia sadari, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana raut datar itu memandang tubuhnya dengan kilatan nafsu, dan Luhan semakin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat tangan Sehun bergerak perlahan untuk melepas bathrobenya.

Sehun menurunkan bathrobe Luhan secara perlahan, menikmati bagaimana setiap inci tubuh itu terekspos dengan cara yang begitu sensual, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kain lembut itu menuruni bahu sempit, lengan kurus, dan punggung bersih tanpa cacat itu.

Ugh

Luhan akan berteriak saat tangan besar Sehun menangkup kedua pantatnya setelah bathrobe yang ia kenakan tak lagi membungkus tubuhnya, ia begitu takut, akan tetapi ia lebih takut Sehun akan marah jika ia mengganggu namja yang kini menatapnya tajam. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, ia menggigit bibirnya yang semakin bergetar kala Sehun mendorong pantatnya untuk semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

mmh

Sehun menyunggingkan seringai tipis saat mendengar lenguh tertahan milik Luhan saat penis mungil Luhan menabrak perut yang berhiaskan abs miliknya. Sehun meremas pantat Luhan, membuat namja itu mengernyit risih dan semakin keras menggigit bibirnya.

Luhan sangat risih dengan sentuhan Sehun, pasalnya ia tidak pernah berbuat seintim ini dengan yeoja atau namja sekalipun. Dan sentuhan Sehun kini membuatnya bingung dengan orientasi seksualnya, ia juga tidak mau memungkiri jika ia sedikit merasakan rasa aneh saat dua telapak tangan itu meremas bongkahan sintal miliknya, rasa.. eghm nikmat yang membuat perutnya tergelitik.

Ahhmmhh

Lenguhan Luhan terlepas begitu saja saat lidah Sehun menyapa lehernya, membuat Luhan secara otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya. Sehun melirik wajah Luhan, ia bisa melihat setitik darah yang keluar dari bekas gigitan Luhan. Bibirnya masih sibuk mencumbui leher Luhan, meskipun hasratnya melihat darah dibibir Luhan memaksa untuk segera maraup bibir tipis itu.

Engghh

Tangan Luhan terangkat untuk mencengkram bahu kokoh Sehun, dan mencoba utntuk mendorongnya. Tapi sayang, sentuhan Sehun membuat tubuhnya benar-benar lemas seakan menghisap seluruh tenaganya.

Slupp

Slupp

Sllrrrrpp

Sehun menjilat darah yang berada dibibir Luhan, menyesap rasa -yang menurutnya- manis dari bibir mungil yang sekarang ia tetapkan menjadi _Morfin-_nya. Bagaimana rasa manis darah itu bercampur dengan lembutnya bibir tipis milik Luhan, sungguh sebuah candu sendiri baginya.

"Anghh..Kumohon...janganhh..." Luhan berusaha mendorong Sehun, saat bibir tipis itu meraup nipplenya.

Luhan kembali mengingat kejadian pagi tadi saat dirinya terbangun, bedanya saat ini tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sehun terus menggoda tubuh Luhan, bibir dan tangannya tak berhenti untuk menjamah disetiap incinya. Luhan terus mendesah, mulutnya benar-benar tak sejalan dengan kata hatinya. Sentuhan Sehun benar-benar memabukkan, bagaimana lidah itu menjilati setiap bagian depan tubuhnya, menggoda nipplenya dengan gerakan lidah yang sangat cepat. Tangan Sehun merayap dipunggung Luhan, menekan tubuh kurus itu agar semakin merapat padanya.

Cklap

Ahhh

Pekikan antara sakit dan nikmat saat Sehun menggigit dan menarik nipplenya membuat Luhan membusungkan tubuhnya, tangan yang semula ia gunakan untuk mendorong kini berpindah pada helaian dark brown sang dominan.

Sehun semakin tersenyum melihat bagaimana wajah merah Luhan yang terlihat sayu, keduanya kini saling menatap saat Luhan menurunkan pandangannya.

Chuu~~

Mmppchk..mmphcpk

Entah akibat kabut nafsu yang menebal, bibir yang semula merintihkan sebuah penolakan kini meraup bibir yang semakin menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Luhan mencengkeram rambut Sehun, ia hanya menuruti nafsunya yang menuntut untuk dipuaskan, tak peduli jika dirinya ditertawakan akibat sifatnya yang cepat berubah, penisnya yang semakin menegang benar-benar sakit saat menusuk abs kokoh milih Sehun.

Cklap

Crashh

Arghk

Sehun menggigit bibir Luhan keras kemudian menariknya, membuat bibir itu kembali sobek dan mengeluarkan tinta merahnya.

mmmpphh..ahhh

Sehun kembali meraup bibir tipis itu, menghiraukan tetesan bening yang mulai keluar dari mata rusa sang submisif.

Brukk

Sehun membalik posisi mereka, melepaskan jeans beserta underwearnye kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja. Kini Luhan sudah tak berdaya dibawah kungkungan Sehun, bibirnya masih mengeluarkan darah dan itu membuat Sehun semakin bernafsu untuk segera menggagahi Luhan, Luhan diam saat merasakan kedua tangan Sehun yang terselip dikedua kakinya, membuat kedua kakinya kini bertumpu pada kedua kaki Sehun dengan posisi mengangkang.

Aahhss

Luhan mendesah saat tangan Sehun menggenggam penisnya, lidah Sehun bergerak beraturan dileher Luhan seirama dengan tangannya yang mulai mengocok penis mungil tersebut. Reflek kaki Luhan yang bertengger dikaki Sehun kini melingkar di pinggang namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Sudah kuduga jika penismu sangat mungil." Bisik Sehun kemudian mengulum cuping Luhan, membuat wajah merah menahan nafsu itu semakin memerah karena malu.

"Berteriaklah sekeras mungkin.." ucap Sehun yang tidak dimenegerti Luhan, membuat mata bulat itu menatap Sehun bingung dengan wajah sayunya.

Tak menunggu lama akhirnya kebingungan Luhan terjawab...

AARGGHKK

Sehun memasukkan penisnya sekali hentak, membuat lubang sempit yang tidak pernah terjamah itu mengeluarkan cairan merah pekatnya, membuat penis Sehun yang sudah basah karena percum semakin lengket. Sebuah melodi yang sangat indah ditelinga Sehun, menemani kenikmatan lubang sempit yang meremas penisnya kuat. Air mata sudah mengalir deras, membuat lidah Sehun gatal dan menjilatnya dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual.

Slrrpp

"Apa kau memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi manis eoh? bahkan air matamu juga begitu manis, sayang." Sehun menjilat dan menyesap air mata Luhan, membuat wajah cantik itu mengkilat dan membangkitkan gairah.

Cup

Cup

Sehun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Luhan, membuat kedua keping indah itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan mata merah yang masih basah. Sehun tidak menaruh rasa iba melihat Luhan, ia malah tersenyum manis sambil mengecup hidung Luhan.

Ahhnnhh

Luhan mengernyit saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, tangan besar itu kini menggapai kedua nipple Luhan dan mengusapnya seirama dengan sodokan pinggulnya. Sehun suka saat telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan tonjolan yang menegang itu, memutar-mutar tangannya dan berakhir menariknya keras.

Angghh

Sehun memegang pinggang Luhan, ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan mulai menghentakkan penisnya semakin dalam.

"Ahh..therehh..." desah Luhan keras, saat hujaman Sehun menyentuh telak sesuatu dalam tubuhnya, menghantarkan sebuah friksi yang membuat perutnya bergolak nikmat.

"Here?..ahh..here eoh..fuck you bitch...yeahh..fucking you harder..." Sehun yang mendengar desah nikmat Luhan semakin mengoyak lubang Luhan.

"mmhhh...Sehunnnhh... deeper ahh pleaseehh." Sehun menatap Luhan yang memejamkan mata sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tau ini yang pertama bagi Luhan, tapi ia lebih tau jika sakit yang dirasakan tidak sebanding dengan kenikmatannya.

Plakk

Arghk

Sehun menyunggingkan seringainya saat tangan lebarnya menyapa pipi mulus Luhan.

"Call me master..ahh you're so tight...ouuhh sex goddess."

Luhan merasakan panas yang menjalar pada pipinya, ia namja dan tamparan itu tak berarti baginya.

"Master pleaseehh... deeper.. ohh mmhh... shake my little dick." Kurasa urat malu Luhan sudah putus akibat nafsunya.

Sehun yang mendengar kalimat Luhan semakin bersemangat untuk menggahinya, ia menggapai penis Luhan dan mengocoknya cepat seiring dengan sodokan pinggulnya.

"Ahh yeahh..ouhh..so closee..." tubuh Luhan menggeliat saat merasakan penuh pada kantung spermanya.

"Mmmhh... keluarkan sayang.." Sehun merasakan lubang Luhan semakin menjepit penisnya, dan itu masih belum cukup untuk membuatnya ingin keluar.

"Ahh masterh...cumminghh..." teriak Luhan saat tubuhnya mengejang bersamaan dengan cairannya yang membasahi tangan Sehun.

Sehun mengurut penis Luhan, membiarkan peliharaannya itu menikmati pasca orgasmenya. Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang berlumuran sperma, ia menatap manik Luhan yang setengah terpejam lalu memasukkan jari yang oenuh sperma itu kedalam mulutnya. Mengabaikan ekspresi Luhan yang sudah sangat pasrah melihat itu Sehun megusapkan tangannya pada wajah Luhan, membiarkan wajah cantik itu kini berhiaskan sperma miliknya sendiri.

Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan tanoa melepas tautannya, membuat namja yang masih lemas itu pasrah untuk menumpukan tangan dan kakinya sebagai penahan beban tubuhnya.

PLAKK

Annhhh

PLAKK

mmmhh

Sehun yang gemas melihat dua bongkahan padat itu melayangkan tamparannya dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat, membuat lubang sempit yang penuh dengan darah itu kembali berkedut seakan ingin meremukkan penisnya.

Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya lemas, tangannya bergetar saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, peluhnya menetes membasahi bantal yang terlihat nyaman dimatanya. Sehun mencengkram pinggang Luhan dan memaju mundurkan tubuh mungil itu dengan tempo yang perlahan, berlawanan dengan sodokan pinggulnya.

"Nghh... kenapa masih sempit eoh?.. mmhh nikmathh.."

"Euhh..." Ini adalah sex pertamanya, sex pertama yang menyakitkan, melelahkan dan memabukkan. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat, tapi rangsangan Sehun membuatnya tak pelak untuk tetap mendesah.

Sehun menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Luhan, membuat punggung yang lengket dengan keringat itu menempel pada tubuh bagian depannya, tangannya kini berpindah untum memilin nipple Luhan dari belakang.

"Mmmhh.. fasterhh pleasee...aku sangat lelah.." rintih Luhan nikmat, saat jari-jari itu semakin menjepit nipplenya.

Sehun menjilat leher belakang Luhan, meninggalkan beberapa jejak yang membuat Luhan semakin memekik nikmat.

"You're mine..ahh..till the day I die...mmhh ahh..." Sehun kembali memegang pinggang Luhan, semakin memperkuat dan mempercepat sodokannya.

"Ahhh... fells so good..mmhhh.." Luhan berusaha menggapai penisnya tapi satu tangannya tak cukup kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Ouh Shit..tell me what you want bitch..." ucap Sehun tanpa menghentikan sodokannya, dan menguatkan cengkramannya pada pinggang Luhan saat melihat usaha namja mungil itu untuk memuaskan penisnya.

"My dick..ohh masterrhh..."

"Yeah...good boy.."

PLAKK

Ughh

Sehun menampar penis Luhan lalu mengocoknya cepat, Sehun semakin mempercepat sodokannya saat merasakan penisnya yang membesar dalam rektum Luhan.

"Ouhh..bitch... fuck you."

Jleb

Ahhh

Brukk

Sehun ambruk dan menindih tubuh Luhan yang sudah terlebih dahulu terkapar, saat cairannya berlomba keluar untuk memenuhi lubang merah yang penuh dengan darah itu.

Plop

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dan menurunkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan pantat Luhan, Sehun mengangkat pinggul Luhan dan menyibak belahan pantatnya, sedangkan Luhan yang masih berada diambang kesadarannya hanya pasrah saja.

Ugh

Luhan reflek menyempitkan Lubangnya, saat ia merasakan benda lunak menyapa lubangnya.

Mmmhh

Mmppchk

Sllrrp

Sehun menyesap dan menjilati sperma bercampur darah itu hingga bersih, lidah itu masih menusuk-nusuk dan sedikit terkekeh saat Luhan menyempitkan lubangnya.

Sllrrp

Chup

kecupan dilubang itu mengakhiri kegiatannya, Sehun menurunkan pinggang Luhan , membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah namja mungil yang sudah terlelap itu. Menutupi tubuhnya dan Luhan, kemudian menyusulnya dalam mimpi

.

.

¤~I'm Not Sasaeng~¤

.

.

Ugh

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, tubuhnya terasa remuk, lubangnya terasa sangat perih, ditambah lagi posisi tidurnya yang tengkurap membuat lehernya terasa kram.

Kretek

Luhan mencoba memutar kepalanya berlawanan arah dengan posisi kepalanya saat tidur tadi..

Plukk

Kepala itu terjatuh saat melihat wajah tidur Sehun yang terlihat sangat damai, Luhan melirik jam yang bertengger manis didinding menunjukkan pukul 4, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup jika kau tidur sejak sore, ia mengingat bagaimana Sehun menggagahinya setelah acara sarapan terlambatnya.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun lekat, bagaimana bisa namja yang begitu dingin dan kejam ini bisa menjadi seorang malaikat jika diluar sana, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Luhan saat ini.

Tes

Luhan terbelalak, melihat cairan bening yang menetes dari kepingan mata yang tertutup itu, Sehun..seorang Oh Sehun... menangis dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat sebuah suara mengusik pendengarannya, hidungnya mengendus sesuatu yang harum. Sehun mengusap matanya mencoba untuk membukanya lebar, tak ada cahaya matahari dikamar ini -kamar Luhan-, karena hanya kamarnyalah yang tersentuh matahari karena berhubungan langsung dengan balkon. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, mengusap wajahnya dan mulai beranjak. Ia mengambil underwear dan celananya yang tergeletak dilantai dan memakainya tanpa mengaitkan kancing jeansnya.

Ia berjalan keluar mengikuti asal suara berisik yang mengusik acara tidurnya, ia melirik jam diatas televisi, setengah 7. Kakinya berhenti tepat diambang ruang makan, dilihatnya namja mungil yang sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya itu berkutat dengan alat dapur yang bahkan tidak pernah disentuhnya.

Grekk

Sehun menarik kursi dan mendudukkan tubuhnya, membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan masakannya berjengit kaget dan memutar tubuhnya.

"P-pagi.." sapa Luhan, dan meletakkan bacon dan telur dikedua piring yang ia siapkan saat tidak ada sahutan dari Sehun.

Luhan berjalan tertatih akibat celana yang menggesek lubangnya dan meletakkan piring berisi sarapan mereka diatas meja, sedikit bersyukur karena darahnya sudah tidak keluar lagi.

"K-kau..mau kopi, t-teh..atau...su.." Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya saat Sehun menatapnya. "...su." lanjut Luhan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Duduk." Titah Sehun dan Luhan menurutinya.

Grekk

Luhan menatap Sehun, saat namja itu bangkit dan berjalan kearah lemari pendingin, dengan cekatan menuangkan susu vanilla itu kedalam dua gelas yang sempat ia ambil tadi.

"Seharusnya kau memeriksanya dulu, aku tidak punya minuman apapun selain susu. Kau sudah terlihat seperti maid pribadiku." Oh betapa malunya Luhan saat ini, dan kedua namja itu memakan sarapan mereka dengan diam.

.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Ucap Sehun setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Cukup singkat, tapi Luhan sudah sangat mengerti apa yang Sehun maksud.

Luhan mengambil tasnya dan bersamaan dengan itu melihat Sehun yang keluar dari kamar dengan t-shirt hitam yang sudaj membalut tubuhnya.

"K-kau tidak mandi?." Tanya Luhan gagap, entah kenapa ia merasa canggung hika menghadapai Sehun, padahal ia sudah berusaha menganggap kejadian kemarin itu biasa saja.

"Wae? Kau mau menungguku berendam dan membuatmu terlambat?" Dan Luhan hanya meggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula aku suka aroma tubuhmu yang menempel pada tubuhku."

*blush*

Sehun berjalan mendahului Luhan meninggalkan namja mungil itu mematung dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar pada wajahnya.

.

.

"Kemarikan ponselmu." Titah Sehun saat mobilnya sudah berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah Luhan.

Sedangkan yang dimintai hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"mm..bukankah ponselku belum kau kembalikan." Ucap Luhan dan membuat Sehun terdiam, Luhan pikir sudah berhasil membuat Sehun malu tapi nyatanya namja itu tetap pada ekspresi datarnya dan mulai merogoh sakunya.

Luhan menatap benda persegi yang Sehun ulurkan padanya.

"Bawa ponselku, jangan mengangkat panggilan dan membalas pesan dari siapapun sebelum aku mengirimkan pesan padamu, aku akan menjemputmu." Dan Luhan dengan ragu menerima ponsel milik Sehun.

Bragh

Brmmm

Mobil itu melesat setelah si penumpang keluar.

"Luhan oppa..." teriak seorang yeoja dan membuat Luhan memutar tubuhnya.

"Oh..Hanna-ssi.." Hanna yang menatap Luhan dengan cengirannya.

"Oppa kemana saja dua hari ini? Aku dan seohyun mencarimu... bagaimana?." Oh Luhan baru saja ingat siapa dalang yang membuatnya berakhir seperti ini, dan ia sangat tau apa yang dimaksud dengan 'bagaimana' oleh gadis didepannya ini..

"Bagaimana apanya?." Luhan berjalan mendahului Hanna, berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang gadis itu katakan.

Hanna yang melihat bagaimana cara berjalan Luhan mengernyit sedikit aneh, dan dengan gampang ia menyusul namja yang berjalan terseok itu.

"Kenapa cara berjalanmu seperti itu oppa?." Tanya hanna sambil mengimbangi langkah Luhan.

"Gara-gara pekerjaan yang kalian berikan, aku malah celaka dan tulang pinggangku sedikit bergeser." Oh Luhan harus berterima kasih pada otak encernya,

"Omo? Jinjjayo?... lalu bagaimana? Apa kau dapat gambarnya." Luhan benar-benar akan mematahkan lehernya, kalai dirinya tidak mengingat jika Hanna adalah seorang wanita.

Dan Hanna sedikit berjengit melihat mata Luhan yang akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"O-oh..okay lupakan, dan oppa bisa mengambil kamera itu untuk mengganti biaya pengobatan oppa." Dan setelah menuelesaikan kalimatnya, Hanna segera mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Luhan yang mendengus geli.

.

.

Ruang kelas itu begitu ramai, sebelum seorang wanita yang berstatus sebagai guru memasukinya.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru..." wanita itu menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap keluar kelas. "...masuklah." titah sang guru, dan kelas semakin hening saat seorang namja bertubuh -sangat- tinggi memasuki kelas mereka. Wajah tampan yang terkesan dingin itu seakan menghipnotis seluruh penghuni kelas.

Tek

Tek

Suara tongkat yang berbenturan dengan meja itu seakan menyadarkan penghuni kelas, "perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap sang guru setelah mendapatkan perhatian dari murid-muridnya.

"Annyeong..Wu Yifan imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Kris."

"Eghm..baiklah, Kris.. kau bisa duduk dibelakang Luhan, Luhan angkat tanganmu." Titah sang guru setelah mendengar perkenalan singkat itu. Dan Kris berjalan menuju bangku dibelakang namja mungil yang sedang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Kalian bisa bertanya tentangnya nanti dan kalian harus menerimanya dengan baik."

"Ne Saem." Jawab seluruh penghuni kelas itu serempak.

.

.

¤~I'm Not Sasaeng~¤

.

.

Sehun menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah yang mulai ramai karena ditinggal penghuninya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan mobil sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata, topi dan maskernya.

Siswa yang berlalu lalang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang menyelidik, bebrapa deantaranya berhenti dan mencoba memastikan tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar menyadari jika yang sedang berdiri didepan gedung sekolah mereka itu adalah Oh Sehun.

"Sst...Sehun Oppa?." Sehun menoleh saat sebuah bisikan memanggil namanya, dan saat mengetahui siapa si panggil ia menyunggingkan seringai dibalik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Sehun meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya, membuat si pemanggil mengerti untuk tidak terlalu membuat gerakan yang menarik perhatian orang disekitarnya.

Sehun segera menarik gadis itu kedalam mobil, sedangkan sigadis hanya tersenyum senang, Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan pada seseorang yang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

To : sLUty

Message : Aku tak jadi menjemputmu, ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan.

Sehun memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku, ia akan memasuki mobilnya sebelum mata tajamnya melihat siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya, Sehun akan memeperjelas penglihatannya sebelum ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar.

From : sLUty

Message : Ne.

Sehun tak peduli dengan jawaban singkat Luhan, ia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan berakhir dengan gelengan kepala, seolah itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"_I found you."_

_._

_._

_._

Sehun melajukan mobilnya setelah melakukan sedikit perdebatan dengan pikirannya.

"Oppa..kita mau kemana?." Krystal berucap dengan begitu bersemangat, sedangkan Sehun hanya diam sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

Krystal tidak menaruh kecurigaan melihat sikap acuh Sehun, ia terlalu senang dengan keberuntungannya hari ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan dompetmu." Ucap Sehun sambil membuka laci depan mobilnya, memperlihat kan sevuah benda besra berbentuk persegi.

"Omo...pantas saja, aku kira aku menghilangkannya...ahh kau benar-benar malaikat oppa."

'_Yeah..malaikat pencabut nyawa lebih tepatnya' _lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

Mobil itu kini berhenti dipinggiran sungai han, cukup sepi untuk menjalankan aksinya, karena sungai han akan ramai disaat hari mulai gelap, Sehun tak ingin membuang waktu dan tenaganya.

"O-oppa..apa yang akan kau lakukan." Tanya Krystal dengan wajah merahnya saat Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Kau...sangat cantik." Ucap Sehun setelah menurunkan maskernya.

"O-ppa..." Krystal semakin menundukkan wajahnya saat wajah Sehun semakin mendekat.

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Krystal dengan satu tangannya, cukup erat sehingga membuat Krystal sedikit mengernyit menahan sakit. Tanpa tau jika salah satu tangan Sehun merogoh sesuatu yang sudah ia siapakan didalam saku belakangnya.

mmpphh

Krystal berjengit kaget, ia meronta berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sehun pada tangannya. Tapi tak berlangsung lama saat bau menyengat yang berasal dari saputangan Sehun yang digunakan untuk membungkamnya menyesakkan paru-parunya, dan membuat kegelapan menyapanya. Sehun kembali memasukkan sapu tangan itu kedalam sakunya, melepaskan ikatan sabuk pengaman Krystal, mengubah posisinya, lalu memindahkan tubuh gadis tersebut dikursi kemudi dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya, membuka bagasi dan mengambil 2 buah lempengan hijau berbentuk persegi dengan beberapa huruf dan angka didalamnya. Sehun melepaskan plat nomor mobilnya dengan cepat dan menggantinya dengan plat baru dengan nomor seri yang berbeda dikedua sisinya.

Sehun melemparkan plat aslinya kedalam sungai han, ia membocorkan gas yang berada dalam mobil tersebut dan menutupnya rapat, meninggalkan kunci yang masih menggantung dibawah kemudi. Sehun mengaktifkan kunci otomatis dari dalam dengan kunci cadangan yang ia bawa, kemudian melemparnya ke sungai menyusul plat mobilnya.

Sehun sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, setidakmya ia bisa memastikan jika Krystal sudah mati bahkan sebelum efek obat bius itu habis.

.

.

"_Pengganggu... memang seharusnya dimusnahkan."_

.

.

TBC

Set dah ini udah kayak pwp.. part nc kepanjangan.. muluk2 + gak hot lagi -_-..

Mmm...menurut kalian kalimatnya terlalu berbelit2 gak?..dan apa ceritanya terlalu bertele-tele?.. minta pendapat aja... bagian mana aja yg musti aku perbaikin.

Thanks buat yang udah fav, follow and nyempetin review. Seneng banget baca review dari kalian^^ maaf gk bisa bles satu2..

Sewoo-nya itu OC soalnya aku nyari digoogle gak ada yg tau nama kakanya Sehun. Aku gak terlalu ngerti ama cerita yang gore2 gtu, maaf kalo kurang nancep, entar aku kuatin lagi biar pisaunya lebih kedalem.. /apaan sih. Bener2 gak ngerti ama yang gituan, tapi yang pasti aku suka banget adegan pembunuhan, aku punya ketertarikan sendiri dengan hal-hal yang berbau kematian. Gak tau kenapa wkwkwk

Okay see ya~~

Saranghae ;* /tebar pisau


End file.
